Dragon Guardians
by Reddy
Summary: What happens when Harry learns of special powers, along with 2 friends and 3 people Harry just met? And whats this about dragons? HPGW Hr? RW?
1. The Adventure Begins

Chapter 1 – The Adventure Begins

Once again we find our young hero, Harry Potter, lying in his room. But this time, he is not forced there. Harry is mourning for his godfather. Sirius Black was the only real family Harry ever had and now he was gone. Harry only wished he had spent more time with Sirius.

Ever since Harry had arrived "home" from Hogwarts he only left his room for meals and to go to the bathroom. The rest of the time Harry spent quietly mourning his lost godfather. He ignored the Dursley's, and they ignored him. He had received letters from his friends but hadn't read them. They were lying in a pile on his desk. He didn't want to talk to them right now. He just wanted to be left alone, but that was impossible apparently. Harry looked up when he heard a tapping on his window and saw a small, grey owl sitting on the windowsill.

Harry sighed and opened the window to let the tiny bird zoom into the room. Pig immediately dropped a letter into Harry's lap then flew around the room excitedly. Hedwig hooted at the small owl from her cage and stared at it angrily.

"Don't they get it? Two weeks of no answers and they are still trying!" Harry shouted. "Well, I guess I should read this one and write back and tell them I'm fine so they'll leave me alone." He sighed.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know you might be sad about Sirius, but please write back and let us know how you are! Ron and Hermione are going crazy about you. I can't help but worry, but I'm sure your doing ok. You can always write to me, remember that._

_In other news here at The Burrow, Ron and Hermione are now going out… I guess. I'm kind of surprised anyone would want to go out with that dunderhead brother of mine. Anyway, mum and dad are also worried about you and would like to know that you are O.K. Please write back Harry!_

_Love,_

_Ginny_

"Well, at least they care. And since when did Hermione like Ron? I wonder what else is going on in the world." Harry thought, getting mad at the thought of not knowing what was going on. _'Why won't Dumbledore let me get the _Prophet_?' _

"Well, I'll get started on that letter to everyone then." Harry said, grabbing a piece of parchment and his quill. Just as he was about to dip his quill into his ink, he heard a thump on the floor behind him. In no time Harry was facing the object that made the noise had his wand pointed at it. What he saw surprised him. It was pure black, and looked very much like a dragon scale. Harry waited a few minutes before approaching the object. He bent down to get a closer look. He realized that it was a dragon scale, but couldn't figure what breed of dragon it belonged to. Harry thought for a moment then reached out with his wand and carefully tapped to scale. Nothing happened, so he reached down and picked up the scale.

* * *

It was a sunny day at The Burrow, but a sad feeling hung in the air around the house. Everyone was sad that Harry wasn't responding to their attempts to make him feel better. Everyone had given up hope on making Harry feel better except Ginny. She was the only one that still held hope of making Harry happier. And at that moment she was in her room writing a letter to him.

"Please Harry, don't give up. We all need you. You are part of this family to us and we won't let you give up." Ginny quietly said to herself while her quill scratched across the letter she was writing to Harry. Ginny heard the sound of her bedroom door open and footsteps coming towards her. She looked up and saw Hermione smiling at her.

"Hey Ginny. Ron and I were just about to go for a walk around the country to get away from all this sadness and we wanted to know if you wanted to come with us." Hermione asked.

"No, but thanks for asking 'Mione." Ginny replied. "I'm just writing a letter to Harry then doing some of my homework."

Ginny saw worry in Hermione's eyes, but it was quickly replaced by happiness. Probably because she and Ron would be alone then. "Alright then, we'll see you later then." Hermione said and left the room. Ginny stared down at the parchment in front of her for a few moments and then started writing again. She finished a few minutes later and walked up to Ron's room to get Pigwidgeon. The small owl hooted excitedly when he saw Ginny with a letter in her hand. She snatched the owl out of the air and tied the letter to his leg.

"Now take this to Harry and be quick." Ginny said. Pig hooted and shot off out the window. Ginny watched as the small owl flew out of sight. She turned and went back to her room. She took out another piece of parchment and a tattered charms book. She sighed and began to read a page of the book, pausing to take notes on her parchment. She continued with this when she heard a small _clunk_ on the floor behind her. She turned around and saw a small red object.

"Now what could this be?" Ginny asked herself as she got up to look at the object. She quickly recognized it as a dragon scale, since she had seen them when Charlie brought them home. _'I wonder what breed of dragon made this scale? I've never seen a dragon with this shade of red before.'_ Before she could think about what she was doing, she picked the scale up.

* * *

Hermione was staring at Ron as he slept. The couple had sat down under a tree alongside a creek. Ron had fallen asleep and Hermione just sat there, thinking about random things. She looked at Ron once again and thought _'Do I really like Ron? Do I want to fall in love with him? Wait! Why am I thinking this? Of course I love Ron… I think.'_ Hermione quickly looked away so she would stop thinking about that. _'I really hope Harry's alright. I get so worried about him. He's like a brother to me and I don't want him to go away.'_ Hermione continued to drown herself in her thoughts until she heard a noise in the grass to her right.

Hermione saw a gleaming object in the grass a few feet away from her. She stood up and walked over to it. She saw a brown scale lying in the grass. She looked at it a realized that it was a dragon scale. She tapped it with her wand and when nothing happened, she pressed her wand against the scale. When still nothing happened, she reached down and picked it up.

* * *

It was a perfect day to be outside in Chicago. And that's just what three friends were doing. Mary, Zach and John were all riding their bikes to a small park in the city.

Mary was rather tall for a 14 year old girl. Probably 5' 7". She had interesting grey hair, but the grey wasn't that grey hair seen on older people, but something different. It was sleek and actually looked very good. She had an oval like face, framed nicely by her hair. She was thin, but not in an unhealthy way, and she had very long legs. At this moment she was wearing a plain blue t-shirt and slightly baggy jeans. She looked very much the part of a tom-boy.

Zach was an average height, maybe 5' 5", but was very well muscled for a 15 year old teen. He had brown hair, but ever since his mother had let him, he had dyed it blue. He wasn't sure why he had chose blue, but it just seemed right and he had to admit, it looked good. His face was more square-like. He was not thin due to his toned muscles. He had short, but powerful legs. He was wearing a white muscle shirt, but it probably was a size or two too large. He was also wearing jeans, also too large. His family was not well off and Zach had to wear his older brother's outgrown clothes.

John was somewhat short for a 15 year old, probably 5' 3". He looked pretty much average. He had blonde hair, but some would have called it yellow. His hair came down to his shoulder blades and was messy, because it hadn't seen a comb in probably a year. He was wearing a plain red t-shirt and had baggy cargo pants. He looked like if he tried he could be very handsome, but was much too lazy to bother making himself look good.

The trio continued to the park and left their bikes on the bike rack, very discreetly putting notice-me-not charms on the bikes. Yes, these three were wizards, and a little more powerful than others in their grade at Logisten. The American ministry had a much younger age limit on casting magic. Wizards were allowed to use magic outside of school at the age of 13.

They walked into the very back of the park and slipped off the path. The group continued along their own path until the came to a large clump of bushes. They all walked around it, looked around, and then crouched in front of the bush. Mary pointed her wand at the bush and muttered a spell. Part of the bush disappeared and revealed an opening. Zach and John crawled in and were followed by Mary, who turned around and muttered another spell that replaced the missing part of the bush.

"Haven't been here for awhile, looks like it needs some tidying up." John said, looking around what appeared to be a domed room. The three had hollowed out the bush as soon as they could use magic and now used it as they're place to hang out.

"Yeah, let's do it without magic. Maybe we'll find something." Zach said.

"Don't know what we find in a bush, nobody even knows this thing exists." Mary said, looking around as well. "Oh well, let's get started!" And just as she was reaching down to pick up a piece of trash, probably brought in by a bird, three small thuds were heard around the dome room thing.

"Maybe we will find something! Look at this, dragon scales! Zach said. "I wonder how they got here." He said, while reaching down at the one that appeared next to him. It was a deep blue scale.

"I dunno, but I don't think you should touch them. They could have curses on them. John said, standing over a bright yellow scale.

"You would need to be really powerful to put a curse on a dragon scale, besides, who wants to hurt us?" Mary asked, looking at a white one in front of her.

"Yeah, see John, its fine to touch them." Zach said, picking his up.

"I guess." John said, looking skeptical as he picked his up. Mary also picked hers up. She looked up and saw John staring at the spot Zach should have been standing, then John disappeared. The next thing she knew was a rush of cold air and a rough landing on her feet, she lost her balance and before she could see anything, she fell over and hit her head, knocking her unconscious.

So what did you guys think? Does this sound like it could be really good, or just good? Or could it suck? Review please!


	2. Meeting The Guardians

Previously

_"I guess." John said, looking skeptical as he picked his up. Mary also picked hers up. She looked up and saw John staring at the spot Zach should have been standing, then John disappeared. The next thing she knew was a rush of cold air and a rough landing on her feet, she lost her balance and before she could see anything, she fell over and hit her head, knocking her unconscious._

Chapter 2 – Meeting the Guardians

"Where am I?" Harry asked himself. He looked around and decided he was standing in a cave. "That scale, it must've brought me here. But where is here?" Harry asked himself again.

"You are in an area unknown to man." Said an elegant voice from a shadow.

"Who are you?" Harry asked quickly, pulling out his wand and pointing it at the spot the voice had come from.

"Easy now, we don't want anyone getting hurt now do we?" asked another, gruffer, voice. "We're here to help you. Don't worry, you'll be much better off after we're done with you." The voice said in what could have been a threatening statement.

"Now Honruh, you're scaring him." Said the elegant voice again. Harry looked to the spot it was coming from and saw the speaker. She was very tall and was beautiful. She had a heart-shaped face and light blue hair that came down just past her eyes, which were bright blue. She had what looked like a plate of armor across her chest but it didn't cover her shoulders. Harry thought that this made the armor pointless, but whatever. She had a light pink cloak that seemed to blow out behind her, even though there was no wind. On her left arm was a gold band with what looked like runes in it. She had a well muscled stomach that wasn't covered by the armor either. The woman had yellow pants that came down to her knees, but Harry couldn't quite tell what material they were made from. She had yellow boots that went a few inches past her ankles. On her hip was a rather long sword. It was sheathed in a plain brown sheath, but had a shining gold pommel with a jewel at the bottom. The one thing of her image that really startled Harry were her long ears. _'She must be an elf!'_

"Scare Harry Potter? He's come face to face with Lord Voldemort! What were going to show him will make Voldemort look like nothing! I don't see why you even considered him not being able to what we are going to teach him, Adila." Said the voice. The owner stepped out of the shadows and Harry saw the exact opposite of the elf. He was short, very short. He had a square, rough looking face. He had wise looking eyes, but they were bloodshot at the moment. His head was bald, but on his chin was an impressive beard. It was light brown and came halfway down his chest. He had a very large chest, covered by a long sleeved white shirt. Over it was a leather vest that had many pouches on it. The vest reminded Harry of Hagrid's large, moleskin coat. He had a leather gauntlet on each arm, both worn and old looking. His hands had many small scars on them, and were heavily calloused. He had a belt on his waist, which was holding a large hammer. He had very worn looking leather pants and the knees looked like they were paper thin. He had leather boots on with steel on the toes. In his hands was a very big axe, almost as tall as the man. He looked like someone who shouldn't be crossed. _'And he must be a dwarf!'_

"Excuse, but what is going on?" Harry asked, thoroughly confused. "What are you going to teach me?" Harry asked.

The elf, Adila, was about to answer when there was a crash behind them. Harry peeked around Adila nervously, but was happy with what he saw. On the floor behind Adila and Honruh was Ginny. She was lying in a heap on the floor. Harry rushed around Adila and Honruh and reached down to help Ginny up.

"Harry! What is this place? Why are we here? Who are those two? What is going on?" Ginny asked this all extraordinarily fast.

"Ginny! It's so good to see you! I was just about to get the answers to all those questions when you got here." Harry said, picking her up and giving her a quick hug. Ginny blushed and quickly pulled away.

"So, Adila, can you answer Ginny's questions? Harry asked, turning to look at the elf.

"We could, but we should wait for everyone else to arrive so we only have to explain it once." Adila said. "They should get here any moment." A silence fell over the four as they waited, but they didn't have to wait long. With another crash, Hermione appeared out of no where and fell into Harry. They both fell to the ground in a jumbled heap.

Ginny laughed at the look of the two, sprawled on the ground. "You two look hilarious." She stated rather dryly.

"You could help us get up instead of laughing at us." Harry said, glaring at Ginny.

"Maybe I won't help if you're going to be so rude." Ginny said, smirking at Harry.

"O.K. I'm sorry Ginny. Now will you help us up?" Harry sighed.

"I'm sorry Harry! I didn't mean to knock you over!" Hermione cried, coming out of some sort of daze.

"It's alright Mione, you didn't mean to appear right next to me." Harry said. Just as Ginny was reaching down to help the two up, another person appeared, quickly followed by two others, and the new group fell onto Harry and Hermione, who were both half standing, and pulled Ginny down with them when they were roughly pushed to the ground.

"Bloody hell! Is this everyone, or should we run before we get crushed?" Harry yelled as he struggled to escape from under the pile.

Honruh chuckled at the pile in front of him. "Aye, that is all of them. Now, every one stand up!" Everyone got up and dusted themselves off quickly, except one girl Harry didn't recognize was still lying on the floor.

"Oh dear, _Eneverate_. There you go, nice and easy." Said one of the boys Harry saw.

"Damn! That hurt! Hey, where are we? Who are they?" The girl asked, looking around the cave like room.

"Hi! I'm Ginny Weasley, and these are my friends, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter." Ginny said, holding her hand out to the last boy.

"Hello, I'm Zach Thomason and these are my friends, John Hanley and Mary Brooks." Zach said, pointing to John and Mary as he said their names.

"H-Harry P-Potter?" Mary managed to say. "He's the one I told you about!" She yelled as she beamed at Zach and John. "He's the one that survived the Killing curse!"

"Really?" John asked as Zach stared dumb-founded at Harry.

"Yes, I did survive the killing curse, but I don't like to talk about it." Harry said, looking sadly at the ground.

Ginny stepped up and gave Harry's shoulder a reassuring squeeze and smiled at him. "Now why don't we ask those two what we're doing here." She said, looking right into Adila's eyes.

"Yes, now why you are here." Adila muttered, looking at Honruh, as if making sure he agreed with telling them. "First, let us introduce ourselves. I am Adila Windoak and this is my partner in teaching you, Honruh Shalelode. And we are here to train you beyond your simple human magic. You will be here for a total of three years."

"Three years!" Hermione screeched. "What about our families? What about our lives?"

"Peace child." Honruh said. "We have cast our magic so that time will go as slow as possible. When you return to your home, only 30 minutes will have passed, and that's the best we can do."

"Yes, so don't worry. While you are here, Honruh will teach you the art of sword, bows and other things of the sort. I will be teaching you magic. And elf magic is far more powerful than human magic. And you third part of training will be taught be your dragons." Adila said, smiling at the shocked looks on the teens faces as she finished.

"Dragons?" Harry breathed. "How will they teach us? We have no way to communicate with them. And what can they teach us?"

"Your dragons will go with you when you return to your world. They will fight in the war against Voldemort with you. You will ride into battle on their backs, and they will protect you with their own life, as you should do to them." Adila finished her small speech with a smile at the teens.

"And they will teach you through a mind link that you will share with your dragon only. What they will teach you will make the dragons you know weak." Honruh said through his thick beard. He really did remind Harry of a miniature Hagrid.

"You all have been chosen by the fates to be the next protector of the elements. Each of you can control one of the six elements. Shadow, Light, Earth, Fire, Water and Air. Your dragon will also be able to control the same element as you, and upon hatching will know exactly how, therefore they can teach you how to control your element." Adila said.

"How do we know which element we'll control?" John asked.

"The most common way to tell is by your hair color. Zach, you felt that dying your hair blue felt right, correct?" Honruh asked.

"Yes. I wasn't sure it would look good, but it just felt like that's the color my hair should be."

"Good. Now that you all have learned this, we will leave you for the night to fully absorb everything. We will be back tomorrow and I will start with you." Honruh laughed. Everyone but Harry glanced around nervously. "And Harry, Hermione and Ginny, your ministry cannot track your wand here, so you have can use magic all you want. Now-" Honruh waved his hand and six large beds appeared around the room. "-rest! For tomorrow I will work you until you collapse!" Honruh chuckled as he left.

"He will do nothing of the sort. I will make sure of it. But do sleep because Honruh will train you until you can hardly move." Adila said over her shoulder as she left after Honruh.

Getting better? I know the first chapter sucked without something after it to explain it. Should've said that. Sorry! Please review!


	3. Armed and Training

_Previously_

"Good. Now that you all have learned this, we will leave you for the night to fully absorb everything. We will be back tomorrow and I will start with you." Honruh laughed. Everyone but Harry glanced around nervously. "And Harry, Hermione and Ginny, your ministry cannot track your wand here, so you have can use magic all you want. Now-" Honruh waved his hand and six large beds appeared around the room. "-rest! For tomorrow I will work you until you collapse!" Honruh chuckled as he left.

"He will do nothing of the sort. I will make sure of it. But do sleep because Honruh will train you until you can hardly move." Adila said over her shoulder as she left after Honruh.

Chapter 3 – Armed and Training

The teens sat in silence for a few minutes while thinking about everything they had just learned. The had just learned that they each had control of one of the six elements, they would be given dragons with their powers, they were going to learn magic not known to humans for who-knows-how-long and they would be learning how to fight with real weapons.

"This is amazing. I've never read of anything like this happening." Hermione whispered to the group. They all nodded. "So we all have elemental powers. I wonder what we'll be able to do exactly with these powers." Hermione said in a brighter voice, trying to break the silence.

"Well, I'll be able to control water, so that's pretty straight-forward. You will control earth." Zach said, pointing at Hermione. "Umm, Ginny right?" He continued after she nodded. "You should have fire. Harry should have shadow, and John will have light. Mary will have air."

"What could John and I do exactly?" Harry asked. "I mean, neither shadows nor light can physically attack. Do I send them into endless darkness and attack them then? And does John blind them? We should go to sleep, maybe we'll have a better idea when we wake up." Everyone nodded and headed for a bed.

* * *

The next morning the teens were awakened rudely by an enormous _BANG!_ The girls yelped and sat bolt upright, Zach and John looked around before sitting up and Harry was out of his bed, wand in his hand in no time.

"Calm down Harry!" Honruh yelled. "It's time to get up and begin training. Everyone up and come over here." All the teens walked over to where he was standing. "Now the first thing we need to do is give you some real battle armor. Follow me and Adila will give you your armor." The group walked through a door that appeared in the wall and walked down a short hall. Another door opened and they looked around this new room. It looked exactly like the one they had slept in.

They heard Adila cough and turned to face her. Behind her were six similar suits of armor. The suits only difference was their color. The colors (you can probably guess) were black, light brown, red, silver, blue and yellow. They each had a piece that covered both shoulders and curved down to a chest piece. This piece covered from the neck to the bottom of the ribs and around the back. Some chair mail fell down through there and disappeared into the next part. It came all the way down the thighs and stopped just above the knees. Another piece covered the knee. Another piece went the rest of the way down and included the foot. On either side of the armor were gauntlets that went up to the elbow. Along the edges of every piece the color broke to plain white and across the chest there were many runes inscribed into the piece. The runes on every suit were different from another suit's runes. The each walked up to the armor that they guessed was theirs.

"Go ahead and put it on." Adila said. "If anyone needs help ask, but you should learn how to put it on your self." The teens all nodded and began putting the armor on piece by piece. Every one struggled because the pieces were so heavy and Mary asked Honruh why they couldn't just enchant them to be lighter.

Honruh shrugged and said "You'll get stronger faster if the pieces are heavier." Mary snorted and continued putting on the chest piece, still having great trouble. Zach was done first, due to him already being strong. Harry finished next and looked at himself. He thought he looked pretty menacing with the armor. With one look at Zach and he knew he must be. Ginny got hers on next and looked proud. Mary was done next and the four all made a circle around Hermione and John, helping when they could. Finally the group was finished adorning the armor and they all turned to look at Honruh and Adila.

"Good! I'm glad to see you all could get most of it on. Now we will go train. We will use a few different weapons to see what each of you are most efficient with. The group followed Honruh through another door, but they were surprised when they all began walking. The armor made no noise. Harry knew the armor was charmed that way for stealth. How some of them would be able to use stealth due to the colors on their armor he had no clue.

* * *

The teens trained for two weeks using many different weapons. Swords, bows, spears, staffs, axes and many others. Finally, one afternoon of training, Honruh left the room and returned a few moments later with three weapons. Next to him was Adila with three other weapons.

"You have all trained hard and now you will be given your weapons." Honruh announced. He walked up to Ginny and from his back he drew an amazing bow and quiver. The bow was brown, but it had what looked like vines made out of fire wrapping around it. In the middle was space for Ginny to hold it and a rest for the arrow. At each tip were more of the vines things that made the bow look like it had frozen fire on it. At the base of these flames was a huge ruby. "The quiver is enchanted to refill as soon as it empties and every arrow is perfectly straight." Honruh smiled, a rare thing, and handed the weapon to her.

Next he went to Hermione and handed her two swords. But they were no ordinary swords. They were about thirty-six inches long each and were razor sharp. But instead of coming to a point at the end, they curved and ended pointing straight back. Back at the base of the pommel was a huge tiger's eye. "The blades are enchanted to be eternally sharp. As you have shown, you can use these to swing in forests, or on other round objects." Hermione blushed at Honruh's praise as she remembered what had happened.

_The group had been practicing with these odd swords, hook swords,_ _Honruh called them, and Hermione had stumbled while practicing. She saw John, who froze when he saw her falling, watch her fall. She shot her arm out and the tip hooked on his out stretched arm. Before he knew what had happened, Hermione had spun around and landed square on her feet._

Honruh then moved to Mary. He pulled the last weapon he had from under his arm. It looked like a plain sword, but had an extra thick sheath. She drew the sword and marveled at it. It had a silver and blue pommel, both colors wrapping around each other up the pommel. At the base of the pommel was a huge diamond. But the reason for the thick sheath was the sword had dual blades, both gleaming brightly. "I knew I would get a masamune!" She said, waving the sword happily.

"Good, you could probably take on a small army and win with your skills." Honruh praised. Mary just beamed at him and strapped the sheath onto the belt of her suit. The six teens had grown accustomed to the suits and could now walk and move as if the suits were nothing.

Now Adila stepped up to Zach. She reached behind her back and drew an extraordinary axe. It had a wooden handle that had laced up to a part where it split into two, forming a Y shape. Attached to both sides of the Y were axe blades, both looking extremely deadly. Set into the base of the handle was a huge sapphire. "With your strength and balance, you should cut down enemies as if they were nothing but air." Honruh praised, once again.

Adila now stepped up to John. She pulled from under one arm, a bladed staff. It had a thick wooden staff, and at both ends were insane looking blades. Both blades curved in two different directions, but before they could come back and form a circle, one of the curves stopped and the other went straight and had a razor sharp point. In the center of the whole piece was a huge piece of amber. "You excelled with this weapon and could wield it better than anyone I have ever seen." Honruh said. John blushed and stuttered his thanks.

Adila now stepped up to Harry and brought out the last weapon. She handed the sheathed sword to Harry and walked back to stand next to Honruh. Harry slowly drew his sword out of its sheath and stared at the wicked blade in his hand. It had a black pommel, with red wire wrapped around it. At the base of the pommel was a sleek piece of black onyx, cut to the shape of a cone. The hand guard looked like a leaf. It had one piece reaching far out and 3 others that reached out. The blade was pure black, but with white streaks running up it. About eight inches down the thirty-six inch blade, the metal cut made a sharp cut in and then made another sharp cut back towards the point. On the other side, about twenty inches up the blade, it also curved in. Harry stared at the sword, gob smacked that such a piece of art was in his hands. "You have wielded a sword better than anyone could have. You could hold a fight against any elf, and could beat most dwarfs. I am honored to have trained you." Harry suddenly felt uneasy getting the attention. He sheathed the sword and strapped it to his belt. Harry watched the others test out their amazing weapons before turning to Adila. "So, what is next in our training?

So did you guys get the idea of what the weapons looked like? Sorry if the descriptions are really bad. Hint for next chappie: something big and starts with a D. I'll have the update by the end of the week at the latest! Review please!


	4. Dragons!

Hey guys! Sorry about the long update, school started and I was having some writers block problems. But, now that it's gone, here's Chapter 4!

_Previously_

Well, this would be really long so I'll sum it up real quick. Harry and the others all got their sweet armor and amazing weapons. I told you it'd be quick, lol. Anyway, now for chapter 4!

Chapter 4 – Dragons!

The group went to sleep that night, after much practice with their new weapons. They had been told that the next day they would lean what was next in their training. They had been slightly annoyed that Adila or Honruh had not told them but it gave them a sense of excitement. They did not know what was next, but they did know it was going to be useful and powerful. They all crawled into their respective beds and slowly fell asleep, thinking about what was next.

Later that night all the teens were awoken by a scream. They all jumped out of their beds with newly acquired agility and flexibility, wand in one hand, weapon in another. They looked around the room quickly, all to see Harry lying on his bed, panting and clawing at his forehead. Hermione and Ginny were by his side in seconds, hugging and comforting him. Mary also rushed over and gave Harry a one armed hug, all girls trying to comfort him. Zach and John came over and each put a hand on his shoulder. They all knew what had happened, it had already happened once during their stay, and they all couldn't stand seeing the dead look in Harry's eyes after his visions.

"What happened Harry? Is anyone hurt?" Ginny asked worriedly.

Harry looked like he was in space for a few more seconds before answering. "He attacked. Voldemort attacked The Burrow. Him and a bunch of Death Eaters." Harry faltered, too shaken to continue. Ginny began whispering comforting word to him as she hugged him harder, pulling him right up to her. "H-He killed… Voldemort killed two people. He killed Percy… it was horrible. But then he went after Arthur. Your dad fought, he fought hard. He stunned six or seven people, maybe killed a few of them. Then Voldemort came, and Arthur didn't stand a chance. Voldemort laughed at his attempts, but then killed him in one curse. It wasn't _Avada Kedavra _though, it was something else. I can't remember the words, but it sounded powerful."

"It was probably ancient, dark magic. Something no one would use unless they were as twisted as Voldemort." Hermione said knowingly.

Harry was about to move when he realized that Ginny was still hugging him. He smiled as he looked back at all the time they had been there. They had all grown to know each other quite well. Hermione was like a sister to Harry, so was Mary. Zach was a great friend, he always seemed happy and could break anyone's bad mood. John was quiet, but when he said something, it was sounded logical. He knowledge of the world, magical and muggle, bordered Hermione's, maybe even passed it. But Ginny was different. She wasn't like a sister, but not a friend. She was something more to him. He wasn't sure what, but he knew it was a good thing to feel this way.

"We should get back to sleep, tomorrow will probably be really tiring." John said quietly. Everyone nodded and moved back to their beds, except Ginny. Harry looked down and realized that she had fallen asleep, arms wrapped around his waist. He laughed to himself and picked her up easily, thanks to his new strength. He placed Ginny on her bed and pulled the covers around her. Ginny curled up instantly, dreaming about who knows what. Harry smiled and then got back into his own bed, already pushing the vision to the back of his head.

The next morning the teens were surprised to wake up on their own accord, not by the smash Honruh made every morning. They began to go about getting in their armor and strapping weapons on. They were so used to the armor that it felt like nothing with their strength. They all went to the kitchen, shown to them by Adila. She had said that it would be wise to learn how to cook. They couldn't expect their parents to do everything for the. Harry, Hermione, and Mary didn't seem to mind, saying they had all been cooking for awhile and knew how to cook many different meals. The rest groaned at the thought of learning the skill, but knew it had to be learned.

The group quickly ate breakfast and went back to the room that they slept in. They waited there for about thirty minutes before Adila came through the door, carrying three large, round objects. Honruh staggered after her. They both placed their load on Harry's bed, being the nearest to the door they had come through. The bed sagged and groaned, confirming that the objects were quite heavy.

"Anyone want to take a guess at what these are?" Adila asked cheerfully, looking at the confused teens. Hermione was the first to answer.

They look like… dragon eggs. But they are much too large to be dragon eggs, and there is no way a baby dragon could be that heavy."

Honruh snorted, "Not all dragon eggs are the same. These aren't the normal dragons you know of. They are your elemental dragons. I hope you can guess which one is yours." Harry looked down and saw that the six eggs were each differently colored. He saw the one that he knew was his and reached down to pick it up.

"Wait, before you pick it up, know that these dragons will be teaching you your elemental abilities. By touching the eggs, you will instantly know the very basic bits of your abilities." Adila warned. Harry nodded and touched the black egg, the egg he knew was his. The instant he touched it he felt a prick at his mind and then an odd rush. He tried to stop it, but before he could do anything, the rush was gone. _'Very odd, that must have been the things Adila told me about. The basics of being a… Shadow Mage.'_

He looked up to see everyone staring at him, dumbfounded. Harry was confused for a moment before he saw they were looking at his scar. He conjured a small mirror and lifted it. He saw his scar and gasped. It had become black, as black as the night. He searched his mind for the new knowledge he now knew was there. He found it and quickly learned how to _shift _into another world, a world where he could move instantly anywhere there was darkness. Harry smiled to himself as he used this new knowledge to melt into the semi-darkness in the cave. He learned in this world, size did not matter, nor did distance. In the blink of an eye, he was at the other side of the room. He shifted out of the shadow world and laughed as the teens started searching for him. He laughed out loud and they jumped. They had an idea what had happened and gawped at him.

"That's amazing! You learned how to do that just by touching your dragon's egg?" Zach asked.

"Yeah, it's amazing. I can go anywhere instantly and can be any size I want." Harry laughed at the looks on their faces. He shifted to standing beside his egg and picked it up, surprised at its weight. He looked at Adila and asked "Why did you bring these? I thought the dragons would be full grown."

"No. You must learn how to care for a dragon from child to adult. We can't really say full grown because these dragons never stop growing." Honruh stated, before Adila could answer, looking bored.

"Well that makes plenty of sense. That way we can teach new things to dragon keeper's back at home, like Charlie." Ginny said.

"That might not work. These dragons are very different from the average dragons your brother takes care of. These dragons are born to be matched with you and only you. We won't tell you about any of their abilities, you'll have to learn from your dragon or learn from taking care of it. Now why don't the rest of you get your eggs so you can begin to learn about your abilities." Adila said. The five remaining teens moved foreword and picked up the egg that matched their elemental color. They all had a shocked look on their face for a moment before looking ecstatic.

"Now before you all go wrecking everything, we have to tell you your next job. You all must care for these eggs until they hatch. That shouldn't be too long, only about a week. By taking care of basically means you must keep them warm and protect them. The eggs may be strong, but they still can be broken. In the meantime, you will be learning elf magic from Adila." Honruh said. "And just so you know, the eggs should be kept at about two hundred degrees fahrenheit. How you are going to do that, I have no clue. Between six of you though, you should figure out how. Now we are going to leave you to test out your new abilities. See you tomorrow, bright and early!" Honruh shouted from the hall that appeared in the wall.

"He forgot to mention one thing. Don't overdo it, this does take magical energy and if you use too much you could really hurt yourself. Start doing simple stuff, like Harry's shifting. Only go to your limit, which will help your power grow. Then you can use more powerful techniques and you can use smaller ones longer or more often. Shifting uses basically no energy, even a muggle could do it if they had the power."

"Alright, thank you Adila! We'll make sure not to overdo it." Mary said gleefully as she floated around in circles near the ceiling.

"The last thing is some of your dragons will hatch before others, so don't think yours died or something. When they hatch they will already have a name, we don't know how, but they will tell you." Adila said over the noise some of the teens were making already. She watched them for a few minutes before leaving.

The teens were using the most basic techniques they could think of. Harry had already moved onto shifting into the shadow world, but not fading into shadow. He knew this was the same state as a ghost, and he hoped then he could actually have an effect on them. Ginny was lighting parts of her body on fire, but her armor was enchanted so it would not even warm from her fire. She suddenly lit her whole body on fire and almost burnt John who was near by, shooting light at Harry.

John had already learned how to shift like Harry, but through light instead of shadow. He was now shooting beams of light from his fingers at Harry. When the light hit him, it pulled that part of his body from the shadow world and it felt very odd. Harry was getting frustrated at John and kept shouting at him to stop. John eventually stopped and went about the opposite of Harry, shifting to light but still being visible.

Now Harry was shooting bands of shadows at John and the same thing happened. John swore he would not do it to Harry again.

Mary was picking up object and moving them about the room with the air currents she now controlled. Occasionally she would pick a person up to their displeasure and push them around the room.

Zach was conjuring water from his finger tips and throwing it at the ground to make puddles, or he would drink it. When he had enough puddles around the room, he put his foot in one and seemed to melt into it. He appeared on the other side of the room from another puddle. He gleefully hopped from puddle to puddle around the room.

Hermione was in the middle of the room, concentrating hard on the ground. Harry and John noticed and watched her. She held her hands out in front of herself and closed her eyes tight. She stood in that position for a moment, when a mound of rock suddenly sprang from the ground, making a small dome. Hermione looked at it satisfied and turned to see Harry and John. They both approached and saw the mound. On one side was a large hole.

"Hey Mione, what's the hole for?" Harry asked, squatting down to look at it. Hermione smiled and went to her bed and picked up her egg. She walked back and placed it in the hole. It fit through perfectly. Harry and John knew what it was now. It was an incubator. The got their eggs and placed them in the hole as well. The told the other three what they should do and when all the eggs were in Hermione turned to Ginny and asked "Ginny, could you pour enough fire in there to keep the eggs hot? I'll close the hole so less heat can escape."

"Oh! Of course I can! Hold on, let me see." Ginny looked into the hole and examined every inch of the inside. "Well, can some one get something that'll burn for a while, and still be really hot?" John swished his wand and a bunch of wood filled the rest of the incubator.

"We'll just keep filling it until it's full of coals. Those should stay plenty hot." John said as he inspected his work. Ginny nodded and leveled her hand at the hole. A string of white hot flames shot into the hole. Ginny held it for a few seconds before she stopped pouring fire into the mound. Hermione shifted some rocks and made the hole smaller. They nodded at their work, and then continued practicing. The boys were just fooling around while the girls tried to make new techniques with the limited power they had. They didn't get very much done.

By the end of the day the teens were tired, hungry and a little sore. They took turns showering while the first one done cooked the group a meal. Afterwards they checked on the eggs to make sure they were alright. They talked for awhile before heading off to bed. Harry stood by for a moment, thinking. He then trotted after Ginny and gave her a hug around the waist. She smiled before giving Harry a peck on the cheek. Harry was instantly red, but felt quite good. He knew what that feeling was now. Harry now knew that the feeling was love. He knew he had fallen in love with Ginny Weasley. He smiled happily as he walked through the darkness to his bed.

But there was no darkness. Harry looked around and saw Ginny fumbling with her bed sheets, trying to get under them. Harry then realized his Shadow Mage abilities gave him the power to see perfectly no matter how dark it was. He smiled wider and crawled under his sheets, drifting off to dreams of a fiery redhead girl.

Sooooooo… how was it? Longest yet, I feel so proud! But anyway, please review, I'm not getting many and if you guys aren't saying you like it, why should I continue it? Anyway, sorry about the long update, stupid writers block… and school. Please review!


	5. Hatching and New Magic

_Previously_

He knew he had fallen in love with Ginny Weasley. He smiled happily as he walked through the darkness to his bed.

But there was no darkness. Harry looked around and saw Ginny fumbling with her bed sheets, trying to get under them. Harry then realized his Shadow Mage abilities gave him the power to see perfectly no matter how dark it was. He smiled wider and crawled under his sheets, drifting off to dreams of a fiery redhead girl.

Chapter 5 – Hatching and New Magic

The six teens were awoken by the regular crash Honruh made every morning. They groggily began to move about, getting dressed and making breakfast. Honruh growled and asked "You stayed up later than you should have. You deserve feeling tired." He then turned and stomped out of the room, grumbling something about 'irresponsible kids'. The teens were still half asleep, thus the insult went in one ear and out the other.

They finished their morning activities and went to check on the eggs. Ginny put out what remained of the fire and Zach cooled them off with some water. Hermione enlarged the hole and took out the nearest egg, handing it to Zach. Just as he took it, the egg made a very odd noise and shook a bit. Hermione quickly took out the rest, handing them to their owners. They all watched their eggs expectantly, hoping it would show some sign of life. Only Harry's did anything, it just rolled over and made the smallest of squeaks. He continued watching it and suddenly it made a sound, louder then a squeak, more like a bark. Everyone's heads whipped around and watched the egg for a few minutes. Appearing to be done, they were just about to set their eggs back in the incubator when they heard a chuckle behind them. They turned around to see Adila watching them with a grin on her pretty features.

"Harry and Zach, I wouldn't put them back in. They could hatch today, and hatching in an inferno like the one you had last night could really hurt them, if not kill them." Harry and Zach looked at each other and placed the egg back on their bed.

"Do you really think they could hatch today, Adila? You said a week and it's not even been a day!" Ginny questioned.

"It could be today, or it could be tomorrow, I don't know. But since you haven't lit them on fire yet, how about we keep them out for the rest of the day, to watch them and see if any others show sign's of hatching?" Adila asked as she seemed to study the teens. They all nodded and placed the egg back on their beds. Adila nodded and motioned for them to come to the center of the room. She sat on the mound as they all stood around her. Once they all had their full attention on her, which didn't take long, she stood back up and looked around the semi-circle.

"Today I will begin teaching you elf magic. Far more powerful than the magic you have been learning. But elf magic is similar to your Mage abilities. If you overdo it you could kill yourself, so you must know your limit. I will begin with the basics, like lifting objects and moving them. From there we will expand to summoning things and enchanting objects. I will also teach you healing spells, learn them well because you _will_ need them in the coming fights. I will teach you many different shields, including one that can block the killing curse." Adila smirked at the stunned looks on the teens faces.

"Block the killing curse? But that's impossible!" Mary exclaimed.

"How can it be impossible when proof of it being possible is standing next to you?" Mary blushed and looked at the ground. Harry squeezed her arm comfortingly. Once again he realized how well they had all become friends.

"When Harry blocked the curse, it was his Mage abilities activating by themselves. He had done a partial shift into the Shadow World, almost escaping the curse, but still being hit by it. It was impossible for him to die from that state, but the wound was left. That rubbish Dumbledore told you isn't what really happened, but it was a myth created by wizards." Adila growled. "That old man really needs to stop interfering in this war."

Harry looked surprised, "So you don't like Dumbledore much either, do you?"

"Around me he is 'old man', but yes, I really do hate him. All the pain he has caused everyone, mostly you Harry." Adila said softly. Harry nodded his head solemnly and looked at the ground, thinking hard. "Well! Enough of this anger and sadness, it's time to teach you amazing elf magic!" Adila shouted, bringing life back into them all by her cheeriness.

The seven spent the next four days, learning healing, blocking and attacking spells, all elvin. They had also been taught how to block the killing curse, but had not yet accomplished the shield. Adila had showed them, so they knew what they should see and what they witnessed was a small flash of light, then they looked at Adila and saw nothing different. Zach had asked if it had failed, but Adila chucked and said the shield was transparent.

On the fifth day, in the midst of their training, they were practicing a healing spell that would remove all poisons from the infected body when they heard a loud _CRACK_ from one of the beds. They all jumped up and ran to their beds to check the dragon eggs. Ginny reached hers and froze. Harry rushed over to see what was wrong, but saw something very good. Ginny's egg was quivering, and it had a growing crack diagonally across it. Everyone shuffled over, egg in arms, and silently watched the crack expand around the egg. When the ends of the crack met, the top half wobbled and then fell off. The teens all stood dumbstruck at the small form crawling out of the cramped shell. It set a foot on the bed and then slipped the rest of the way out, like a snake. It stood up and looked around, resting its eyes on Ginny. The two stared at each other for a moment before the miniature dragon snorted and looked around. Ginny turned to them all, still holding the dumbstruck look on her face.

"She told me her name. She already knew her name, just like Adila said. She said it was Ortinbras." She muttered. Harry turned to get a good look at the dragon. It was light red, close to orange, but not quite. Her head was like a triangle, but it bulged near the eyes. Ortinbras already had small, yet sharp looking teeth. On her face, a line of small spikes ran up her nose to the back of her head but right between her nostrils there was a large spike, maybe two or three times the size of the others. From the back of her head there were two long spikes, already about six or seven inches. The row of spikes grew and ran down a slim neck, growing larger until they were even with the joints at the base of her wings. She had slender, but powerful looking legs, with small, sharp claws attached to the paws. Her wings were a magnificent sight, already with a three foot wingspan. Around the bones the scales were the same color as the rest of her, a magnificent red. But the skin that made up the wings was much lighter, a very light orange. Ortinbras saw Harry looking at her wings and flapped them a little to show off. Harry chuckled and looked at her haunch. It looked like it was made of pure muscle, flexing under her shining scales. Her hind legs, while shorter than her front legs, still looked dangerous. Her tail was slender, with small spikes trailing down it. The tail came to a sharp point that looked like it could be used as a spear. In total, she was about two and a half feet long and the most magnificent thing Harry had ever seen. He wished his dragon would hatch soon.

The group stood around watching Ortinbras test out what she could do before leaping through the air, flapping her wings to little effect, and landed on Ginny's shoulder. Everyone was surprised by the act but quickly praised Ortinbras for the little stunt. They went about the rest of the day training with Adila, and learning what they could from Ginny. She said Adila and herself shared a mental link that they could talk through. Ortinbras was extremely intelligent for just hatching and easily absorbed almost every bit of information.

They all went to sleep that night, dreaming of their dragons. Ortinbras had curled up on Ginny's pillow, next to her head. Harry saw this just before he drifted off to sleep. He was glad that Ginny was so happy, but couldn't wait for his dragon to hatch. But this night wasn't meant for sleep. Every few minutes, one of the eggs would make a noise, and everyone would listen for the crack that they had heard earlier. Eventually they all fell asleep. Wondering everything and anything about what their dragon would be like.

A\N – I know it's short! Don't hurt me! I haven't had time to write and kinda hurried through this so it's probably gonna have a lot of typos. But anyway, please review and tell me what you think!


	6. Growing Abilities

A\N – I'm gonna have trouble with this chapter, I know it. I just played the demo to the new game F.E.A.R. and now im looking behind me every few minutes. That game is SCARY! If you get it, you'll start and be like "This isn't scary!" but later, wow, I don't want to talk about it shudders

_Previously_

They all went to sleep that night, dreaming of their dragons. Ortinbras had curled up on Ginny's pillow, next to Ginny's head. Harry saw this just before he drifted off to sleep. He was glad that Ginny was so happy, but couldn't wait for his dragon to hatch. But this night wasn't meant for sleep. Every few minutes, one of the eggs would make a noise, and everyone would listen for the crack that they had heard earlier. Eventually they all fell asleep. Wondering everything and anything about what their dragon would be like.

Chapter 6 – Growing Abilities

The next morning, the group woke up feeling well rested and ready for the day. They said their good mornings, hugs instead of words in some cases. They continued on their daily events, cleaning up and eating breakfast. Just when they were all finishing up breakfast, Zach called to them from the room they slept in. They all rushed to him because he was shouting about the eggs.

They ran into the room to see Zach standing over Harry's bed, intently watching the black egg. Harry leapt beside him and looked at his dragon egg. There was a long crack going straight across the center. It was already circling most of the egg and was quickly growing. They all watched as the crack met and the top part of the egg hopped a little. Suddenly, the top burst off and a small black dart shot out of the shell, landing on the incubator.

It sat, tall and proud, black scales glittering in the faint light, and watched the group, and they watched him. It had a triangular face, similar to Ortinbras. Its eyes were sunken into its' head slightly, which gave an odd shadow over its eyes. It had a long mouth, full of small but razor sharp teeth. It had three two white spikes above its nostrils, and another in-between its eyes. On the top of its head was a large blade like spike. Instead of being round, it was flat and very sharp on the front. It curved back slightly and looked menacing. There was one massive spike coming out of the back of its head that curved up, then slightly down, then back up to a sharp point. It had another spike below that, not as long, but still dangerous. Below that were two very small spikes curving down and pointing at the dragons' chest. It had a long, strong neck with another blade like spike on the top of it. The neck had larger scales down the front, slightly lighter than the rest of the dragon, traveling along the bottom of the neck, belly, and tail. It had a large chest with powerful legs extending from just behind the chest. Its' wings were unfurled and they grey material between the bones was taught. The dragons back legs were strong, meant to push off the ground. The claws on all four feet were a grey color, but were large and razor sharp. The tail was black with the small, sharp white spikes trailing the whole way down.

Harry felt a prick at his mind and allowed it to take over him. He knew it was the small dragon's mind entering his, and then he heard a voice.

_"So you are my Mage? You look powerful, and feel powerful. I think we will get along great."_ The dragon said in Harry's mind. _"My name is Chazor. Come closer, I want a better look at you and your friends."_ Harry followed Chazor's command and was delighted when the dragon gracefully leapt onto his shoulder. The small head scanned his face with gold eyes. Chazor snorted then turned to inspect the others. He started on Hermione.

_"She looks smart, but can she defend herself?"_

_"Yes. She can defend herself quite well. Her name is Hermione Granger and she is one of my best friends."_ Harry said, watching the small from inspect his friends. His head then moved to look at John, who was beside Hermione.

_"He also looks wise and he looks like he can defend himself. Is he powerful in magic as well?" _Chazor questioned, glancing back at Harry.

_"He is powerful by normal wizard standards, but by ours… he is more average."_ Harry said, realizing the group really wasn't even in power. They all were more powerful in one area or another. Harry thought about himself and realized he was almost even in all areas. He was powerful in magic, probably the most of the group. His swordsmanship was extraordinary, but Zach could still beat him. Harry's knowledge was great, but Hermione and John still surpassed him easily. Ginny and Mary were also fairly even in all areas, but not as powerful as Harry.

Harry was surprised when he thought of this. Out of the entire group, he had just learned he was the strongest. He thought that the others might get jealous or mad at him and vowed not to show off.

_"You are wise Harry. And those last three must be Mary, Zach and Ginny. Wait, whose dragon is that?"_ Chazor asked, suddenly delighted at seeing a fellow dragon.

_"That is Ginny's dragon, Ortinbras. She just hatched yesterday. You're the second to hatch."_ Over the link in their minds, Harry felt the delight from Chazor. To everyone's astonishment, Chazor shifted to beside Ortinbras. The two started talking in raspy growls, obviously the dragons' language, but only Harry and Ginny could understand the conversation. The both figured it was new powers bestowed upon them by the two dragons. The group watched the dragons start to play some sort of game. They laughed at the two when they heard a gasp behind them. Harry turned and saw Adila standing behind the group, watching the two dragons. She then smiled and glanced at Ginny and Harry. She got the groups attention to tell them what would be happening today.

"Since we now have two dragons, I will only train the four of you." She said, pointing at Hermione, Zach, John, and Mary. "Those two will begin to practice the new abilities their dragons have allowed them access to." Harry and Ginny both smiled. They had found a way to get out of normal lessons and have some fun with their dragons! "But I will be watching you, so no fooling around." Adila smirked at the sudden disappearance of both the teens' smiles. "Why don't you go into that room to practice? We'll stay here and continue learning elf magic, but you will still have lessons with us. That goes for everyone whose dragons' hatches." Adila said, watching the group of teens. They all nodded and Harry and Ginny walked into the said room with Chazor and Ortinbras is tow. The teens nodded at each other and walked to opposite sides of the room.

_"So you learned how to shift into the Shadow Realm and how to bind people with shadows, correct?" _Chazor asked Harry.

_"I've learned how to shift, but how do I bind people? I can shoot chains of shadows, but I can't turn them or anything." _Harry said._ "I guess I should've thought of that."_

_"Don't worry, I'll teach you."_ And so the two trained, and they trained hard. Harry learned how to bind people with shadows and to grab objects. He learned how to control how visible he was when shifted but still visible. He learned how to make a dome of darkness, but hadn't yet accomplished it. By lunch he was tired, and Chazor's small chest was heaving. The dragon had just filled the room with shadow, making Ginny shriek. Harry knew it was dark, but could see perfectly. He laughed, but then felt how much energy it took from Chazor, whose magical power already surpassed Harry's. They went back to the other room to find quite a surprise. The group was sitting in a circle around the incubator eating lunch. The surprising part was there was a small white dragon sitting beside Mary, tearing at a large piece of meat. The small dragon was about two feet long and pure white. It had a triangular, which Harry realized must be how every dragon's head was shaped. But this small dragons head came to a sharp point at the nose, unlike Chazor and Ortinbras, whose faces were slightly rounded at the nose. The small dragon had eyes set back in its head, with red eyes. Not evil like Voldemorts, but kind, caring eyes. From the back of its head there were eight white spikes, four on each side. It had a smooth neck with a white fin running the whole way down the neck, ending just above the shoulders. It had short, powerful legs and large feet. The claws were long and, but instead of white like Harry expected, but gold. Its wings were light blue, but on the joint in the middle of each wing was a hooked golden claw. Its rear legs were similar to the front, but a little longer. The white tail had very small golden spikes in a line down it. It turned its' gaze on the four when they walked in, red eyes running over each of them.

"Oh! Hey you guys, this is Lex. She just hatched a few minutes ago and tomorrow we'll be joining you in your training!" Mary said gleefully. Harry laughed at her giddiness. He was just about to grab a plate of food off the incubator when Adila stopped him.

"Show me what you learned today." She said simply. Harry nodded and held his hand out. A black bolt shot out of his hand, wrapped around a leg of chicken then flew back to his hand. The cord disappeared and Harry bite off a chunk of the chicken leg. Everyone laughed, even Honruh snorted a laugh. Adila then asked Ginny to do something and Harry was jumped when a flame shot from her hand in a long chord. She flung it forward, the pulled back, making the tip give off a loud _CRACK_. She smiled, then the whip shot out at Harry and wrapped around his wrist. He yelped, expecting it to burn, but felt no heat at all.

"That's wicked Ginny. I didn't even think you could control the temperature or your flames." Harry said, amazed at the flame wrapped around his wrist. She flicked her hand and the flames disappeared. Mary was now even more excited to see what she could do, as was Hermione, John and Zach. They ate their lunch, and then went back to their lessons with Adila. It was decided that the mornings would be spent training with their dragons and the after noon would be spent learning elf magic.

ALRIGHT! Finished this chappie, now to sleep. Hope you all liked it, please R&R! I only got 2 reviews last chapter and I was disappointed. If you want me to keep writing this, keep the reviews coming!


	7. Six Young Dragons and Leaving Forever

Hey everyone! It's me and I hate school! Anyway, thanks to those few who have reviewed, and a special thanks to Bloodless Ace for reviewing every chap since 3. Please review! And anyone who just wants to chat, my AIM is CompGeek296 or if any of you out there have xfire, my screen name is coolreddeath.

A\N- The italics in quotes is the dragon\ mage conversation.

_Previously_

Looks like I'm going to have to summarize this one! Well, what happed was Harry's egg hatched, and now he has Chazor, a black dragon. Harry and Ginny trained as everyone else practiced elf magic. They came back to find Mary and her dragon, Lex. Now… on with chapter 7!

Chapter 7 – Six Young Dragons and Leaving Forever

That afternoon was spent learning elf magic with Adila. She showed them how to do a spell, and then made them practice until they got it. Until then, they could have no breaks.

Today they were learning how to cast spells to protect others, mainly their dragons. Only Harry, Ginny, and Mary could complete the spell. Everyone knew that the spell required energy that you had to have trained hard for, or a dragon's power. Being a Mage helped as well.

They finished when Adila said it was time for dinner, allowing Hermione, Zach and John to go without completing the spell. They ate a dinner made by Harry, Ginny and Mary to make the other three feel better for not having their dragons yet. It pulled the three out of any unhappiness they had, and insisted they cleaned the dishes. The teens then went back to the room they slept in to see another surprise. Curled up on John's bed was a bright yellow dragon. He stared at it stunned until the others pushed him towards the small dragon. It lifted its head to look at John and they all knew the exchange that was going on between the silent figures.

Suddenly, John started hopping up and down like a little kid in a candy store. The other three dragons half ran, half glided to the other dragon. John then ran to the other teens and said excitedly "He said his name is Jargon! Isn't this cool? Now I've got my dragon!" Everyone laughed at his antics, but Hermione and Zach didn't laugh as hard. Everyone noticed them and settled down. Harry walked closer to the new dragon to get a closer look.

Just like the others, his head was triangular, but was almost a point like Lex. His eyes barely sunk into his head, and blue eyes gazed out, scanning all the dragons around him. On each side of his head, three long, thin spikes fanned out, and two large spikes protruded from the top of his head. His neck was thin and short, with golden plates on the bottom. These plates continued all along the bottom of his body. He had long muscular legs, ending in wide feet with white claws. His wings were yellow on the bones and the material that made the wing was gold. His body was small, but muscled. His back legs were shorter than the front, but equally muscled. His tail was smooth with gleaming scales. His tail was the only one that did not have spikes on it. He stood and then leapt off the bed, extending his wings and gliding to the floor. Jargon then did an odd twist and jumped straight to the side, landing squarely on John's left shoulder. John was caught off balance and almost fell over before snapping up straight again. He beamed at the group.

"These dragons are pretty heavy for being so small!" He said. Then his glee slowly disappeared as he turned and looked at Jargon. They all knew that the two were starting a conversation, so they went about doing things.

Harry was having fun teasing Ginny by flicking her with small cords of shadow. He kept doing it until she shot a tongue of flame at him, wrapping around his chest, holding his arms against his side. She grinned evilly at him and walked right up to his face.

"Say sorry, or this'll get hot she said, indicating the flame wrapped around him. Harry just grinned and stuck his tongue out at her. She frowned at him. "I warned you!" She giggled. Harry's smile was gone when he felt the flames around him heating up.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry Ginny!" Harry afraid, scared Ginny would cook him. Ginny's evil grin came back and the flames cooled, but didn't leave his body.

"How about an 'I am sorry kiss'? She asked evilly, getting even closer to Harry. Before he could stop himself, he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. Ginny was caught off guard and the flames around Harry disappeared. He quickly mustered his strength and focused on a five foot area around Ginny. He held his hand out and she suddenly disappeared in the dome of shadows. She shrieked, making Harry grin wider.

"Having fun in there Ginny?" Harry asked through the veil of darkness in front of him. Only he and Chazor could see Ginny, and they were scared when they saw her face. She looked ready to kill, and she was pointing her hand in the direction Harry's voice had come from. He dropped the dome and disappeared into Ginny's shadow on the floor. She looked around and saw nothing. She calmed her self then looked around the room.

From his hiding place in Ginny's shadow, Harry saw her face now calmed and slowly came back out of the shadows. As soon as he was solid again, he was pushed to the ground and felt Ginny's hands tickling at his sides. The tickle fight continued until both were panting. They sat up, still chuckling. They were just standing up when two cracks sounded through the room. Everyone's heads snapped to the last two eggs, placed on Zach's bed. They both had a quickly growing crack around them. Everyone jumped towards the bed and stood over the eggs. They watched as the eggs opened and two dragons crawled out. A blue one, Zach's, squeaked as a brown one, Hermione's, unfurled its wings and looked up at the group with intelligent, but oddly white eyes.

Both had the trademark dragon head. Triangular with eyes sunken into the head. Hermione's had two large fangs protruding from the front of its mouth, ending in sharp points just below the chin. It had spikes coming out randomly, just above the eyes and to the back of the head where two large spikes stuck out, curving down ever so slightly. Starting at the top of the neck, a line of spikes traveled all the way down the body ending at tail. It had a thin small neck and attached to a smooth, strong chest. It had long, slender legs with small feet with menacing black claws. It had brown wings, with the material a slight red. The back legs were longer and strong looking. The tail was slender and had what appeared to be a spiked club on the end. It padded across the bed and jumped onto Hermione's shoulder. She smiled and ran a hand along the smooth neck of the dragon. They knew it was telling Hermione its name so the group patiently waited for her.

"She says her name is Cirothe." Hermione said plainly, still entranced by the small wonder. Cirothe puffed some smoke and held her head up, looking at the group. When she was done inspecting the teens, Cirothe jumped down to the floor and joined the other dragons. Everyone now looked at the blue dragon. Zach already had it on his shoulder and looked at everyone.

"He said his name is Hrontore." Zach beamed at everyone before letting the dragon crawl down his arm to be with the rest of the dragons. Harry got a good look at the dragon when he hit the floor. He was big. Bigger than the rest of the dragons. Just a few inches short of three feet maybe. He was a deep blue, but the scales on the bottom of his neck, belly and tail were dark yellow. His head was a triangle shape, coming to a rounded point. His teeth poked out from his jaw for a moment, but then disappeared. At the back of his head there were short worm-like tentacles, but they were stiff and had a miniscule spike. Behind these were two yellow fins, probably for steering underwater. Behind the fins were two large spikes that curved inwards slightly, but noticeably. His neck was large, with small fins spaced evenly along his back. His chest and entire body for that matter were much bigger than the other dragons. His legs were an average length Harry guessed, but looked extremely strong. At the elbow joints, a small, sharp spike poked out. His winds had blue arm parts, while the wing material was light blue. His back legs were massive, muscles clearly standing out from under the scales. The feet were large as well with big white claws. His tail was proportional to the rest of his body, think and long. The underside was protected by the large yellow scales and the end of his tail was adorned with a large, light blue fin. Hrontore walked up to the other dragons and they all had a moment of silence and no movement. Then Harry felt five different stabs at his mind. He let them pass over him, sensing Chazor had something to do with it.

_"Ortinbras? What was that?"_ Harry heard. Everyone looked at Ginny startled when another voice entered their minds.

_"Alright everyone. Can you all hear me?"_ Harry heard Chazor ask, all the teens nodded. _"Good, we, as in we dragons, have fused or minds and in the process, opened access to all of your minds. You can block everyone just by pushing at them in your mind. You'll get used to it. We figured this would be a good idea for battles or just mischief, which we will help in any way to accomplish."_ Chazor gave an odd smirk at this. Everyone agreed and they spent the rest of the night in silence, or so it appeared. They learned how to talk privately to a certain person through the link or to block everyone. They went to sleep, dragon on pillow, going anywhere their dreams took them.

The next morning they woke to Adila jumping around the room, looking at all the dragons. She told them to hurry and get dressed so she could watch them practice their newer mage powers. This continued for the whole day, the new dragons teaching their respective Mage new powers, and they dragons that had already had one practice continued teaching and practicing. The next day was spent with Honruh, training hard with their custom weapons, and when they sparred they incorporated their abilities into it, making for very interesting fights.

The third day after that was spent with Adila, practicing more elf magic. They continued this pattern for the next two and a half years, steadily growing stronger.

(A\N- I'm not gonna get into that training, it would make the story repetitive and boring. I'm just gonna skip over it to the last day. )

Finally after three grueling years of training, the three teens were ready to head home. They looked nothing like the way they did when they first arrived at the cave. Any fat on their bones had been stripped off and replaced with rock hard muscle. The boys looked dangerous, yet amazingly handsome, from the girls' perspective. The girls, while having muscle themselves, looked amazing. Yes, when they got home, all friends would squirm uncomfortably when they saw any of the Mages.

Not only had the teens, now eighteen or seventeen changed, so had their dragons. The shortest of the group, Lex, stood at ten feet tall at the shoulder. Her wingspan was at least fifty feet. And she looked small next to Hrontore. He was a massive beast, standing eighteen feet at the shoulder. Adila and Honruh had to use enlargement spells on the entire cave system to accommodate the larger dragons. At the moment, they were all packing anything they had into rucksacks they conjured up. Adila and Honruh stood in the corned, saddened that the company they had become accustomed to was leaving. The girls were no better off, sobbing that they would never see their mentors, more like parents, ever again. The boys just wore solemn faces, only shedding a few tears. In a short time they were packed and standing around Adila and Honruh. They all nodded, afraid of bursting into tears if they talked. Adila gave them each the scale they had picked up to arrive, and were soon feeling a magical tug. They waved sadly before, themselves and their dragons disappeared.

AWWWW! It's so sad! I can't believe I can write that and still be in a good mood. Anyway, there's chapter 7! Hoped you liked it! Now how about a little fun?

Q: Should Hermione stay with Ron or hook up with one of the guys? If so, who? The options are Zach or John, or another character from HP. Give a good reason if it's another character!

Next chapter will be fun I think smiles evilly


	8. To The Burrow!

WARNING! Weasley torture in this chapter! lol, good torture I mean, what will they think when a few dragons suddenly appear at their house?

_Previously_

Not only had the teens, now eighteen or seventeen, changed, so had their dragons. The shortest of the group, Lex, stood at ten feet tall at the shoulder. Her wingspan was at least fifty feet. And she looked small next to Hrontore. He was a massive beast, standing eighteen feet at the shoulder. Adila and Honruh had to use enlargement spells on the entire cave system to accommodate the larger dragons. At the moment, they were all packing anything they had into rucksacks they conjured up. Adila and Honruh stood in the corned, saddened that the company they had become accustomed to was leaving. The girls were no better off, sobbing that they would never see their mentors, more like parents, ever again. The boys just wore solemn faces, only shedding a few tears. In a short time they were packed and standing around Adila and Honruh. They all nodded, afraid of bursting into tears if they talked. Adila gave them each the scale they had picked up to arrive, and were soon feeling a magical tug. They waved sadly before, themselves and their dragons disappeared.

Chapter 8 – To The Burrow!

Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen of The Burrow, cooking dinner as she listened to the wizards radio, which had nothing new or important. Mostly stuff about signs of Voldemort. Just as a song started on the radio, she heard a large _thump_ from Ginny's room. She grew worried that her daughter was hurt, when she suddenly heard a massive crash from outside. Her daughter was immediately pushed from her mind as she drew her wand and advanced towards the door. She wrapped her hand around the knob slowly, and then jerked the door open, scanning for Death Eaters. What she saw amazed her. A massive red dragon, with sparkling leafy green eyes, peering at her met her and she froze in terror. The beast snorted and turned its head towards Ginny's window. The window opened and Molly saw her daughter give the dragon a pat on the nose with a gloved hand. She then watched in terror as her daughter gingerly climbed out of the window onto the snout of the dragon. The beast then lowered its head to the ground and Ginny hopped down, giving the dragon a hug around the neck. At this, Molly was thoroughly confused. She snapped out of a daze when she noticed Ginny standing in front of her. But this Ginny wasn't her Ginny, but another woman.

Molly suddenly became angry and drew her wand. "Who are you? What have you done with my daughter?" She shouted. The woman laughed and gently pushed Molly's hand down to her side.

"There we go. Now, is the great Molly Weasley, who can tell which one of her evil twin sons is which, not recognize her own daughter? Really mother, you should get more sleep." The woman laughed.

"You're not my daughter! Ginny is much younger than you." Molly stated.

"Not if she had been taken to a magical cave and trained for three years by an elf, a dwarf, and my dragon Ortinbras." She stated. The dragon placed its head over Ginny's shoulder and gave Molly the kindest look a dragon could make. It was an amusing effort. Molly squinted at the woman, and she slowly began to pick up parts of Ginny that hadn't changed.

"You are Ginny." She mouthed. "But… three years? It's only been about half an hour!"

"_Magical_ cave. It had charms that slowed time around it." Ginny explained. Molly then looked serious.

"Who else was there? It couldn't have just been you, an elf and a dwarf."

"Right. There were five others there with me. Harry, Hermione and three kids from America. They all will be here soon. We all learned how to cook, so we can help." Ginny said, pleading with her mother to allow them to come. She could feel them waiting for her answer if they could come. Except Hermione who was in a similar conversation with Ron.

"Well good. I'm guessing the dragons know how to take care of themselves?" Molly asked.

"Yes, they will go out and hunt, or we will conjure up meat for them. Now, pretty much everything else will be explained later, in front of the rest of the family. Hey! There's Harry now!" Molly turned to see Harry and a huge black dragon standing in the shadow of the house. He waved and then gave Ginny a kiss.

_'Wait… a kiss? I guess they got together over the three years they spent in that cave thing'_ Molly thought to herself.

"Hey Ginny! How's your mum taking to this? Harry asked when they broke the kiss.

"Well, she seems to be going right along with it. I hope it isn't just confusion." She said worriedly.

"I'm sure she's fine. Look! There's Zach and Hermione! And it looks like Ron's up there with Zach." Harry said, noticing the mop of red hair behind Zach. Molly had noticed the two and watched silently as the two dragons flew towards the house. They landed a few yards from the house and lowered one knee so their riders could get to the ground without breaking their legs. They approached Harry and Ginny, Ron walking in a kind of daze. They had a short talk then walked over to Molly.

"Mum, this is Zach. He's from America and his friends will be here very soon." Ginny introduced.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley! Nice to meet you!" Zach said, holding his hand out for her to shake. She glanced at his head and then shook her head.

"If you're going to stay here, you have to have a Weasley hug!" Molly said as she crushed Zach in a backbreaking hug. She then moved onto Harry, who was already used to it. She was looking at the three recognizable faces and saw they all looked older, more mature, and far stronger. Molly then saw a movement on the ground behind them.

She pointed at a shape quickly taking shape in the yard, fear filling her again. All the teens smiled and approached. The bumps of what appeared to be light began to take the shape of a man and a large dragon. The figures became fully formed and began gaining other colors instead of the yellow color. The dragon didn't change in color too much, but the young man only retained the yellow in his wild hair. Once again the teens said their hellos then returned to Molly. She looked at the boy in fear.

"It's alright mum, they all can do that, or something similar." Ron said sulkily. Molly knew she should change the subject, so Ron wouldn't get any more jealous, but was fascinated by what she had just seen.

"Mum, this is John and his dragon, Jargon. He is also from America, now we just have to wait for Mary who should be here in a minute." She glanced at the sky as did the other teens. She glanced up as well to see what they were looking at. A minute later a flash in the sky caught their attention. A dot appeared high up and grew quickly, obviously speeding toward the ground. It was soon close enough to tell it was a small white dragon, hurtling towards with its wings folded against its sides. Moments before it hit the ground, the beautiful wings sprang from the dragons sides, filling with air and slowing the descent. The dragon then leveled out and glided in for a graceful landing. It approached the group and stopped beside the other dragons. A person slid off the dragons shoulders and seemed to glide to the ground. Molly watched as a beautiful girl approached the group, silver hair blowing in a small wind. She walked up to Molly and Ron and introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Mary Brooks and this is my dragon, Lex. I see you've already met John and Zach." She nodded to the two boys. They all stood in a small semi-circle around Molly and Ron, having a moment of uncomfortable silence. It was then that Molly noticed the incredible weapons all six teens carried. They all looked menacing and each had a different color. Black, brown, red, blue, yellow and white. Each teen had a different weapon, Harry had a deadly black sword at his hip, Hermione had two swords with brown that hooked at the tips, and Ginny had a bow that looked like fire had been frozen in place on it. She looked to the three newcomers to see at Mary's side a thick white sheath, thicker than a normal sword would have been. Molly made a mental note to see what the sword looked like. Zach had a double bladed axe strapped to his back, both blue blades shining in the sun. Finally John had a long staff in his hand with a sharp, curved blade attached to it. Each weapon had a massive gem that matched the color of the blade. All this seemed to ring a bell in her mind.

"Wait! I know what you can do!" Molly shouted suddenly, startling everyone. "I know why you have dragons! I know about your powers!" Everyone looked at her confusedly.

"How do you know about us? There aren't any books about us." Hermione stated.

"No books about you in specific, but there are books that mention the last Elemental Mages!" Molly excitedly exclaimed. "There is a prophecy, thought to be fake for sitting for so long" Molly said, racking her brain for the information. "I think it went… _Amidst the blue skies, a link from past to future. The sheltering wings of the protector will be reborn, ending the dark war, both evils destroyed. The world will return to peace, all evil and corruption cleaned._ It went something like that." Molly recited. The teens all stood in shock, not expecting a prophecy that said they would have to destroy Voldemort.

"But wait, you said both evils. What does that mean? Is there another dark lord?" John questioned, looking perplexed.

"I don't know, but after what I heard the last Mages could do, I believe you can destroy any evil in your path." Molly said. "Well, I have a question now. What are you going to do about school? You never finished, but I'm sure you know anything and everything they can teach you in seventh or sixth year."

"Let me go talk to the old man… I mean Dumbledore." Harry blushed when he said 'old man' in front of Molly. He knew she thought highly of him.

Alrighty then! Chapter 8 is done yay! Sorry if it's not so good, just couldn't get into that 'writing mode'. Maybe next chapter will be next. Soon I'll have a picture of each dragon, done kindly by a friend. Chazor is already done, but that's it. I'll tell you when they're done and if u ask, ill send the pictures! Please review!


	9. Fun Plans

Well, the votes for the ships are in. Harry\Ginny (I've already made that one) Hermione and… why don't I be annoying and make you wait? evil smirk Why should I tell? It would take oh so much out of the chapter. And how did you like last chapter being from Molly's POV? I hadn't meant that to happen, but it worked.

_Previously_

"I don't know, but after what I heard the last Mages could do, I believe you can destroy any evil in your path." Molly said. "Well, I have a question now. What are you going to do about school? You never finished, but I'm sure you know anything and everything they can teach you in seventh or sixth year."

"Let me go talk to the old man… I mean Dumbledore." Harry blushed when he said 'old man' in front of Molly. He knew she thought highly of him.

Chapter 9 – Meeting the Enemy

Harry returned to the Burrow after shifting home to get all of his supplies. He had plans, and they would keep him out of the Dursley's. He smiled and walked into the kitchen of the Burrow. Everyone looked up from the table and smiled to him.

"Let me help you with that Harry dear. That trunk looks quite heavy." She frowned at the groan the wooden floor gave when he stepped on it.

"It's alright Mrs. Weasley, it's not that heavy. Where should I put this anyway?" Harry asked. He half hoped not to be in Ron's room, but not everything can be perfect.

"In Ron's room of course, where else?" She smiled at him. Harry nodded and walked up the stairs to Ron's bedroom. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Ron following him. Ron had a thoughtful look on his face. _'I didn't know he could do that.'_ Harry thought. He heard a chuckle from Ginny in the back of his mind.

"Your really lucky Harry, you know that." Ron said suddenly. "You always get the good stuff. Your famous, your rich, you are strong and everything happens to you!" Harry saw the building rage in Ron and quickly thought how to get rid of it.

"Not everything that happens to me is good. I would give up everything to have my parents back and for Voldemort to leave me alone." Harry said, watching Ron's face. Another thoughtful look crossed his face, and then softened into a friendly look.

"I know, I just wish for once something would happen to me. I've always stood in the shadow of someone. It gets frustrating." Harry was surprised Ron was opening up this much to him.

"I have an idea that could make you feel better. Why don't I train you in swordsmanship and magic? There is one other thing, but that one will stay a secret." Harry smirked. Ron looked happier instantly and became much friendlier. "Good to see it works. Now help me get this is your room." Ron laughed and punched Harry's arm.

"You may be three years older, but you're still a git!" Ron laughed and jumped up the stairs to his room. Harry chuckled and followed him. They deposited Harry's trunk at the foot of a bed in Ron's room. Harry got out a scrap of parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink. He sat down on his bed and hastily wrote a letter to Dumbledore. Harry wanted to get back to everyone else and have some fun. He sent the letter with Hedwig and shifted back downstairs with Ron, an ability he had learned.

"Harry! Bloody hell mate, you scared us! How did you do that?" The twins said in unison.

"We'll tell you in a minute." Harry smiled at the twins, shaking both their hands. They looked a little unnerved by Harry's height and muscle, showing clearly through the robes he wore, similar to his armor. All six mages had been given a few robes that looked like their armor, but didn't protect much. He saw in at the table two other Weasley's. "Hey, haven't seen you guys for awhile." Harry smiled at Bill and Charlie. They both returned his smile.

"Hi Harry!" Charlie jumped to his feet to greet Harry. "What you did at the Tri-Wizard Tournament still amazes me! I haven't seen that kind of flying for a long time! You have to teach me how you got so good sometime!"

"Later." Mrs. Weasley cut in. "Now do you three know why I asked you to come here?" The three shook their heads at her. "Harry, could you call your… mounts to come back to the house?" Harry nodded and mentally called the six dragons back to the house. He heard a grumble from Chazor as he turned to fly back.

"They're on their way here." Harry confirmed to Mrs. Weasley.

"Good. Now boys, do you know about the Elemental Mages?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Once again, three heads shook. "Well, they are six chosen people who have the power to control the elements. Each Mage controls one of the six, Shadow, Fire, Earth, Water, Air, and Light. They also are extremely strong, stronger than most normal wizards. Physically and magically they exceed any human. Dumbledore would not stand a chance against any of the six mages. These mages have been long forgotten, but once again they have risen to stop Voldemort. These six in front of you are the new mages, and if I'm correct, their mounts have arrived." As she said that, a rush of air was heard and a sound of rocks being crushed beneath massive feet was heard.

The group walked to the door at the back of the kitchen and exited, coming upon an amazing sight. Charlie completely froze in his tracks, while the twins and Bill just began stuttering. Charlie quickly got over it and drew his wand at the six dragons in front of him.

"There's no way these beasts could be your mounts. Dragons cannot be tamed, much less ridden." Charlie growled, glancing worriedly at Hrontore. All six dragons growled after he said this. Chazor pushed his head right up to Charlie and stared him straight into Charlie's eyes. That was when Charlie saw the wisdom behind the eyes, far different than anything he had ever seen.

_'Tell him we are NOT dumb brutes, else I'll have to hurt him.'_ Chazor growled to Harry.

"These dragons aren't normal dragons Charlie. They are our elemental dragons, enhanced by their powers to be far more powerful than the average dragons you work with. Even Lex, being the smallest, would make mince meat of the strongest dragon at any reserve on the planet." Harry informed Charlie, gaining a growl of approval from each dragon. Charlie lowered his wand, but kept his eyes locked with Chazor's glowing gold eyes.

"Wicked…" Fred whispered, still staring in amazement. Bill had already recovered and was approaching Ortinbras. She lowered her head and allowed Bill to run his hand over her snout, feeling the scales.

The twins were quickly flitting from dragon to dragon excitedly, to everyone else's amusement. After about half an hour, Charlie approached the six young Mages.

"So can we see what you can do now? I want to know exactly what the powers of yours are. Bill, Fred, and George all came to stand beside Charlie, muttering the same thing. The mages glanced at each other and nodded. First Ginny stepped forward and without warning, lit her entire body and a small surrounding area on fire. All other Weasley's screamed and one of them shot some conjured water at Ginny. To the Weasley's amazement, the water froze in midair, not moving an inch more. Ginny extinguished herself and stepped back, allowing Zach to step up. He made the small stream of water twirl around his body like a ribbon, and then dumped it over the slightly smoldering grass. He stepped back and Hermione stepped forward. Without even moving, she made a small hill under her feet, shifting the rocks into patterns. She returned the ground to normal and stepped back. Mary now stepped up and made a small whirlwind around herself, making a strong wind. All Mages seemingly unaffected, they were just used to it. Mary stopped the tornado and floated back into the line, laughing. John now stepped forward and made a small sun in between his hands. He pushed it around the group for awhile before letting it go away. He walked back to let Harry step forward, but Harry didn't, as a matter of fact, he wasn't anywhere to be seen. The Weasley's almost fainted when he jumped out of Ron's shadow. Harry laughed before making a small dome of shadow in front of them. The twins approached it and watched as their arms passed straight through the dome, before jumping in laughing. Harry let the dome fade and walked back to the other Mages.

"So that's the basics of what we can do, you'll see more when we practice." Ginny said, laughing at the different faces the Weasley's wore. They all began walking back towards the house when Hedwig appeared in the distance.

"That owl always amazes me." Ron said, watching as Hedwig flew faster then most owls could. She swiftly landed on Harry's shoulder, sticking her leg out. Attached was a large envelope, clearly from Dumbledore by the handwriting to Harry on the front. Harry walked up to Ron's room, wanting some privacy. He ripped open the envelope and unfolded the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_First off, I would like to apologize for holding the prophecy from you. You should have known much earlier._ 'Took him long enough to figure that out.' _You have all right to be angry at me, but please listen to me. Do NOT go after Voldemort just because of your new powers. He is far stronger than he has shown yet. Train and be patient._

_Now about you going back to school, I would just like to give you your N.E.W.T's early, and if you pass, which I'm sure you will, I would like to offer you a position as Defense Against The Dark Arts professor. You can have Hermione, Ginny and the other three Mages, who I'm eager to meet, help you if you need it. I would like to ask either way if you and the rest of the Mages could come to Hogwarts and help defend it. Professor Snape says Voldemort may be planning an attack on Hogwarts. Once again Harry, please forgive my foolishness so we can work together and win this war._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"A position as DADA professor, he must really believe in me." Harryfelt some of the hate for the man disappear. He was still mad of course, but he didn't want to strangle Dumbledore anymore. Harry put the letter in his trunk and went back to the kitchen, following the smell of a delicious meal being cooked. He entered the kitchen and saw an amazed Molly Weasley watching the five Mages cook without magic, moving as fast as Molly could with magic. In minutes, a meal fit for a king sat on the long Weasley table and the group was just helping themselves. The food was delicious and Harry much enjoyed catching up with everything he had missed while he was at the Dursley's.

After the meal, Harry returned to Ron's room to write his letter to the headmaster, but suddenly had a better idea. Shifting down to the living room where everyone minus the twins and Bill sat. Molly and Bill still jumped a little when Harry suddenly appeared.

"I need to go have a talk with Dumbledore, I'll be right back!" Harry said.

Molly was about to start when Ginny cut her off. "Alright Harry. Don't take too long. Be safe." Molly raised an eyebrow. Ginny had pretty much stolen the words out of her mouth. Harry smiled at her and kissed her head before disappearing into the shadows again.

Albus was having a quite night, except the letter from Harry was weighing heavily on his mind. He was amazed that the Mages had risen again, and even more astounded that the mages were three of his own students. Albus was positive that Harry would pass his N.E.W.T's and was excited to see if Harry and his friends would accept the position he had offered them.

Albus was currently sitting at his desk reading the days _Prophet_ when he heard a rustle from a dark corner of his room. He slowly drew his wand and pointed it at the corner and whispered a spell. The corner lit up and Albus was surprised to see nothing.

"I must be hearing things." He muttered to himself.

"Are you sure about that?" A voice sounded from next to him. He leapt from his chair, wand in hand but he saw no one.

"Who and where are you?" Albus said loudly.

"I'm right here of course." The voice said calmly, still beside Albus, but the person who the voice belonged to was still not seen. Albus turned to look around the room and almost screamed when he turned back an older version of Harry Potter stood directly in front of him.

"Harry! How did you get in here? The door is locked!" Albus exclaimed.

"Now really, did you already forget my abilities? I'm a Shadow Mage, remember?" Harry smirked at Albus. He eyed Harry's muscles and new height warily.

"Yes I do remember, you just surprised me. I'm glad you have come because I have a few things to talk about." Albus said, indicating for Harry to sit in a chair on the other side of his desk. They both sat, having a moment of silence for Albus to gather his thoughts. "First, I would like to apologize once again for not telling you about the prophecy sooner, but I thought I could protect you. It was an old mans mistake and I greatly regret it. Please forgive me Harry so we can fight together and win this war."

"I have forgiven you for all these things, but my trust in you will have to be rebuilt." Harry said calmly.

"Thank you Harry. Now the second thing. I'm sure during your Mage training you have learned far more than you could have learned here, and I would like to ask in person if you would join the Hogwarts staff as Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor."

"But don't I have to pass my N.E.W.T's before I can really get any job?"

"Did the Weasley boys take their N.E.W.T's? Look how well they're doing. I know you and your friends will pass the tests with flying colors." Albus said.

"Well then, I think I would like to be Hogwarts Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Harry smiled, he was getting a job he would have fun with.

Well, theres chapter 9 for ya! Hope ya liked it. The pics are comin along great and could be done soon, but I have no idea, lol. Review please!


	10. The First Attack and NEWT's!

I now have a picture of Chazor, but nothing for the others. My friends working on them but the others are still concept… kinda. Anyone wanting a pic, just e-mail me and ask!

_Previously_

"Well then, I think I would like to be Hogwarts Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Harry smiled, he was getting a job he would have fun with.

Chapter 10 – The First Attack and N.E.W.T.'s!

Harry arrived back at The Burrow an hour later, feeling as if a weight had been pulled off his chest. He had talked with Dumbledore for awhile and they had come to friendlier terms.

Harry walked into the living room of The Burrow, expecting the normally calm that filled the house. He was quite taken off guard by the shout from the kitchen. Hermione stalked out, obviously fuming.

"Why can't we Hermione?" Ron shouted from the doorway. "I'm still Ron and your still Hermione! We can still be a couple!"

"No Ron. We are now three years apart in age and this year I may be your teacher! It would just be too awkward! Besides, I already have a boyfriend that is my own age." Ron's eyes widened as he watched Hermione move to the couch and sit right next to Zach. (And there's the contest winner!) Ron glared at Zach before storming towards his room.

Harry decided to let Ron cool off for awhile before talking. He walked over to another couch and sat down next to Ginny. She had other ideas and moved to be on Harry's lap. He didn't seem to notice the difference. Mary and John were both in chairs next to each other holding hands happily. They spent the next few hours sitting around, talking about whatever came to the conversation.

Later that night Harry decided it was time to talk to Ron. He whispered what he was doing to Ginny and walked up the stairs. As he entered the small bedroom, he saw Ron sitting quietly sitting on his bed his head hanging with sorrow.

"Ron?" Harry asked. "I know you might be upset, but Hermione is just Hermione, she needs to follow the rules." Harry grinned at this, hoping to see Ron let up a little. His wishes were granted as Ron gave a small snicker.

"That's true. I guess I just expected her to still be my girlfriend. This whole thing has got my head messed up." Ron groaned.

"I would imagine, now how about we go downstairs and have a fun evening?" Harry asked, hoping for a good chess game.

Ron shrugged. "Sure, it gets really boring up here with no one but the ghoul to keep you company." He dragged himself and followed Harry downstairs. When he reached the foot of the stairs he froze in his tracks, causing Ron to bump into him. "What's up mate? Why'd you stop?"

"Y-your dad. But I thought… what's going on?" Harry asked the room. Standing by the fireplace was a tired looking Arthur Weasley.

"Harry! I wasn't expecting to see you! When did you get here? And when did you get so big?" Arthur asked, noticing Harry's muscles and height.

"I wasn't expecting to see you either Mr. Weasley!" Harry exclaimed, gob smacked to see Arthur. He heard a collective gasp behind him and knew it was the other Mages.

"Ginny! Hermione! How was your day you two?" Arthur asked, apparently not noticing their shocked looks.

"Dad? But I thought… you're supposed to be…" Ginny stuttered. Hermione just stared wide eyed at him.

"Well, hello there. I'm Arthur Weasley, are you friends of Ginny? He asked politely. They just nodded and stared at him. Ron had noticed and was about to ask Harry what was going on when Mrs. Weasley came into the room.

"Arthur! Your home earlier than you said you would be. Is there trouble?" Molly asked.

"No, I just got through my work faster than I thought I would." Arthur said happily, sitting in his favorite chair. "Now who are these friends of yours Ginny?"

Ginny shook off the shock long enough to introduce Mary, Zach, and John. They sat for a few minutes talking while Molly cooked Arthur a quick dinner. Just when Molly came back into the room with a plate, Harry heard a small thud and a few _pops _outside the house. He saw the other mages tense up a little and with a quick nod to them, he disappeared into a shadow. He saw outside, a few yards from the house, no less than twenty Death Eaters. They had their wands drawn and were advancing. Harry quickly set a dome of shadow around them and when he heard their confused voices he shifted back inside. He nodded to the other Mages and they all stood, weapons drawn and heading for the door.

"What's going on Harry? Are we being attacked?" Molly asked, instantly worried.

"Not for long we won't be. Twenty Death Eaters, you guys ready?" He asked and at their nods, flung the door open and leapt out. The front Death Eaters screamed at the surprise and watched as the very front Death Eater was cut cleanly in half. They began firing spells when another from the back screamed, a red hot arrow protruding from his chest. In mere seconds, another four were cut down. The confused Death Eaters began firing curses in every direction, occasionally hitting each other. Harry slowed a little to watch the small battle and noticed the Death Eaters didn't stand a chance. Ginny was taking her sweet old time carefully aiming a flaming arrow at a Death Eater trying to sneak up behind Hermione. Hermione saw the idiot and did a back flip over him, dragging the sharp tip of one of her hooked swords across his neck. His blood sprayed from the deep cut as his body crumpled to the ground. Zach was mercilessly hacking away at any Death Eater dumb enough to get close. Mary was nimbly dodging spells thrown at her and quickly spun, cutting Death Eaters into bits. Her masamune flashed with blood in the light from another section of the battle. John was shooting light at Death Eaters, blinding them while he attacked. It was thirty seconds before the battle, no, _fight_ was over. Twenty five Death Eaters lay in a scattered pile, before Harry waved his hand, causing the bodies to disappear. Molly, Arthur and Ron all stood in the doorway, amazed at what they had just witnessed. They all went back inside, cleaning themselves and their bloodied weapons with a quick _scourgify_. They sat in silence for a few minutes while Molly explained everything to Arthur in the kitchen.

When the two came out Arthur looked at Harry and asked "When I came home today, why did you seem so surprised?"

"Well, during our training I had a dream that you had been attacked and died. Percy had too and we were sure that it had happened. But now I guess it was just a nightmare." Harry sighed.

"Oh, well… I'm quite alive and very happy right now. The fall of the dark lord is near. I just know it is." Arthur smiled. "Now Molly told me about dragons? Can I see them?"

"I don't think right now is the best time, they are asleep and the saying is the same. Let a sleeping dragon lie." John informed.

"Ah, well I guess I will have to wait until morning then." Arthur said, settling back into his chair with _The Prophet_. Harry looked at his watch and noticed it was getting a little late.

"I think I'm heading up to sleep then." Harry yawned. Just as he was going up the stairs, the fire flared green and Dumbledore stumbled through. He glanced around worriedly with his hand in his pocket, obviously holding his wand.

"Where are the Death Eaters?" He asked, alarmed. "My sensors went off saying that the wards had been penetrated!"

"We took care of those idiots." Zach said simply, polishing his axe. Hermione glared at him for a moment before he sighed and put the weapon away. She smiled and almost jumped onto him. Harry saw a hurt look cross Ron's face before it passed.

"Well, if that is so, I'm quite impressed. Good job to all six of you. I'm Albus Dumbledore, and may I ask what your names are young Mages?" He asked politely, bowing his head towards them.

"I am Mary Brooks, this is Zach Thomason and this is John Hanley." She said, hugging John instead of just pointing to him. Zach put his arm over Hermione's shoulders and she rested her head on his shoulder. Ginny, once again, moved to sit on Harry's lap. Dumbledore just smiled at the young couples.

"Well, then there is a bit of business I would like to talk about. You are all to take the N.E.W.T.'s early, I was hoping in a week?" Dumbledore asked.

They mages had a quick telepathic discussion and decided a week was fine. Mary voiced their choice to him and Dumbledore grinned widely. "Excellent! Can you all be at Hogwarts on Thursday?"

"Of course. We'll be there, bright and early Thursday morning." Hermione said, already quizzing herself mentally.

"Good. I'll be seeing you then young Mages. Sleep well and study hard. Your dragons are welcome at Hogwarts any time." He said as an afterthought.

"Alright, see you then Dumbledore!" Harry shouted as Albus disappeared into a burst of green flames.

The next week passed in a flurry of activity. The mages were spending time reviewing anything Hermione and John could think of. Pretty much the rest of the time was spent practicing and still building strength. In Harry's case, training Ron took up a lot of time as well. Ron was progressing well with his swordsmanship. Harry found he was a natural with a rapier. The thin blade would whistle through the air, sometimes catching Harry a bit off guard. Ron's magic training was a bit different. He had trouble with the small elven magic Harry was teaching him. The last secret thing for Ron was a bit harder for Harry. He had to get Chazor to help him, the easy part, but getting Ron his present was presenting to be very difficult.

On Thursday the next week the Mages all went to Hogwarts. Dumbledore and half the staff were waiting to see the mages and possibly their dragons. They were delighted to see Harry and John appear before them, both dragons following closely after. Moments later Zach burst from the lake riding upon Hrontore. The three girls all flew in together at incredible speeds, probably winds made by Mary pushing them. The staff of Hogwarts couldn't help but be excited at the sight of the mighty dragons. Harry noticed Snape wasn't present for all of this. Harry shrugged it off and made to greet all the professors.

"Harry, that's amazing! You are very lucky to be one of the few Mages in this world!" Professor Flitwick shouted excitedly.

"Thank you professor." Harry said to the tiny man.

"Call me Filius as we will be working together soon." He squeaked.

"Right, I'll make sure I do."

"Now, now everyone!" Dumbledore said to quiet the excited professors. "These six have come to take their N.E.W.T.'s, so let's let them do that. Your inspectors are already inside."

The rest of the day was spent taking the tests. The mages did everything without even straining themselves. The inspectors were amazed that anyone could do so well on the N.E.W.T.'s and look like they weren't trying. At the end of the day the inspectors and Dumbledore all had a meeting in the Headmasters office to discuss the results while the mages and professors talked. Some teachers gave Harry tips on teaching, other asked what he was planning to do with his lessons, while the rest just wanted to know about his abilities. The other mages were being asked the same question along with showing some of the more basic stuff. They entertained the professors until the inspectors and Dumbledore entered the Great Hall. Everyone quieted down as Dumbledore walked up to his podium and announced the results.

"I am pleased to announce that all six students have passed their N.E.W.T.'s with flying colors!" He shouted, quickly followed by the polite clapping and a shout from Hagrid. "I am also pleased to welcome Mr. Harry Potter to the Hogwarts staff, along with Mr. Zach Thomason, Mr. John Hanley, Miss Hermione Granger, Miss Ginerva Weasley, and Miss Mary Brooks as his assistants!" More polite clapping and a few cheers. "Now I am sure that our new professors are tired, so let's let them go home and have a rest before the school years starts. I will send each of you a list of what you have to teach and what you should need to teach it." He informed the group. "Well, have a good rest and I will see you at the beginning of term, if not sooner!"

The Mages said their good-byes and left to tell the Weasley's the good news. They had a celebration for the successful teens and stayed up late with their small party. Ron was trying to find ways that his new professors could give him points. Hermione scolded him, but everyone else said they would consider it, enraging Hermione even more.

So! There's chapter 10! Hope you liked it, I thought it sounded fun, but that's up to the reader, right? Review and say what you liked or didn't like about this chapter, but no flames please!


	11. Summer's End and a Reunion

Alright, I'm getting very mixed feedback on who Ron should end up with. Soooo, I'm gonna do another vote to see who is Ron's best match. Rules are pick ONE only. I will give the option of someone not on the list, but if they're not really a well known character give a good reason. And the candidates are…

1. Luna Lovegood

2. Lavendar Brown

3. Susan Bones

4. Hannah Abbot

5. Parvati Patil

6. Padma Patil

7. Anyone else I forgot or you would like (remember, give a reason!)

There ya go, vote in your review and tell me who Ron's significant other should be cause I really don't care! And now for chapter 11!

_Previously_

The Mages said their good-byes and left to tell the Weasley's the good news. They had a celebration for the successful teens and stayed up late with their small party. Ron was trying to find ways that his new professors could give him points. Hermione scolded him, but everyone else said they would consider it, enraging Hermione even more.

Chapter 11 – Summer's End and a Reunion

The last few remaining weeks of the summer blew by. The Mages were busy, as always, training themselves and Ron. Ron was proving himself quite a worthy fighter, nearly keeping up with Harry.

Two weeks from the beginning of school Harry took Ron to a small shop tucked away in Diagon Alley. There Harry bought Ron an amazing blade. It had a simple silver and black pommel, but it had no hand guard. Instead the pommel bulged out. Near the top of the bulge, two thin blades extended for about eight inches. At that point the two blades curved smoothly together, forming one blade. Another few inches up the blade a small circle was cut out of the bade and a few inches after that another, about the same length of the first cut. At the end the blade split and ended in two sharp points. Ron ecstatically belted it to his hip and stared at himself in a mirror. Harry noted that Ron needed robes similar to his own. So the next thing they did was just that, get Ron grey robes exactly like Harry's.

The last two weeks were spent the same as the rest, but making a teaching schedule Harry's DADA class. He planned on teaching the new students everything from magical defense to physical offense. Harry, Ron, Zach, and John returned to the sword shop and bought many shorter practice swords. They were nothing special, dull, but a spell had been placed so they swords could be instantly sharpened.

A few days from the beginning of school Harry received two letters, Hermione and Ginny got one letter. One letter that Harry received was from Hogwarts, the other similar to Hermione's and Ginny's. He opened the first to see the list he would need for teaching his DADA class and saw from his plans that he already had about everything. The other letter was from the Ministry saying that the three had just been declared as legal adults. Ron received his normal letter from Hogwarts, saying what books he would need and any other things.

At last it was the day before the start of term and at Dumbledore's request, all the Mages were to be at the school that day. They all hugged their now, if not already, surrogate mother, except for Ginny. They all said goodbye to Ron and he saluted them while laughing.

"We'll see you tomorrow Ron, and you had better be ready for class!" Hermione shouted to him from the back of Cirothe. The Mages had decided to arrive at Hogwarts by dragon back. During their stay at The Burrow the Mages hadn't had much time to just chat and have fun with their dragons.

"Right Hermione, I'll show you that I am not terrible at school!" He laughed back. Molly glared at him and led him back inside. The Mages nodded and they took to the sky, having a conversation with their dragons and just having fun. By the time they arrived at Hogwarts the sun was setting and the view of the castle in the dimming light from the sky was breathtaking. The ancient castle was bathed in an orange light, with a red and yellow sky hanging over the Forbidden Forest. They hung in the air for a moment to watch the sight before landing on the Hogwarts ground.

As they landed a few teacher emerged to welcome the Mages as professors. The other professors tried to lead the Mages into the Great Hall, but failed as the dragons held them back.

_'You all must avoid one. His intentions are questionable. He is in the Great Hall and is extraordinarily angry that Harry got the Defense Against the Dark Arts position.'_

_'That would be Snape. He's evil, I just know it, but the world still says that he switched to the light.'_ Harry grumbled. Ginny gave his hand a reassuring squeeze to calm him a bit.

_'Thanks Jargon. Can we go inside now?' _John asked. Lex and Jargon, the ones barring their path, moved aside to join in the other aerial game.

_'You dragons never seem to stop acting like children'_ Harry said to Chazor over a private link.

_'Why should we? It's so much more fun to act like a child!'_ Chazor argued back. Harry shook his head and followed Ginny into the Great Hall. He immediately picked Snape out. The git was just sitting at his chair at the Head Table, glaring down at Harry.

"Welcome to Hogwarts as a professor Harry!" The happy voice of Dumbledore said, pulling Harry from his thoughts.

"Thank you Albus. I'm glad to be accepted as a professor and would like to thank all my previous professors for helping me on my way there." He smiled as the professors said their thanks.

"Harry, could I talk to you for a moment outside?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course Headmaster." Harry replied. He followed Albus out of the Hall and just outside the doors into the school. Dumbledore turned with a more serious face, but he still had that twinkle in his eyes.

"Harry, I would like to ask you for a small favor. When the students arrive tomorrow, could you please practice while they pass? What with Voldemort back, morals need a boost and for people to see what you can do will give them that boost. So will you do it, and also train with your dragon to show off his abilities as well." Albus asked.

"Of course I could! Anything to help the wizarding world. I guess you never learned the names of our dragons." And with his promise to Dumbledore made he explained in more detail about each dragon.

The next day Harry woke early to make sure he had things ready for his classes. His first day he would pretty much tell them what they would be learning this year, followed by a quick, simple review of last years basics. He went through his classroom making sure that everything was where he needed it, and then returned to his room to shower and prepare for the day. Harry's room was set near the Gryffindor common room. Dumbledore had gotten a good idea of how close each Mage was and allowed each couple to share a room. Harry walked past Hermione and Zach's room to hear nothing but quiet snoring. _'Hermione is sleeping in? Is the world coming to an end?'_ Harry asked himself, accidentally letting it slip to one dragon in particular.

_'Watch it Harry'_ He heard Cirothe growl. _'She is allowed to sleep in.'_

_'I didn't say she wasn't allowed to sleep in, it's just she has never done it in all the time I've known her.'_ Harry laughed.

_'Alright, I'll let you off for this one.'_ Cirothe gave a very odd giggle. At least that's the best way Harry could put it. Just as Harry walked past Mary and John's rooms John stumbled out.

"Where do I get food?" John asked, looking at Harry groggily.

"How about getting dressed properly first?" Harry asked. John looked down at himself and realized that he was wearing worn looking old robes. "Then go down to the Great Hall… or I could ask Dobby." John looked at Harry oddly for a moment. "Dobby!" Harry shouted. With a small pop the house elf appeared in front of him.

"Can Dobby help Harry Potter?" Dobby asked Harry, bowing deeply.

"Now Dobby, just call me Harry alright?" The small elf shook his head yes. "Good, now could you bring some food up for the six of us, in each room please?"

"Of course! Dobby will help Master Harry anytime." And with that he disappeared with another soft _pop_.

"So, house elves, eh? John said, looking back at Harry.

"Of course, and Dobby feels the need to always help me because I freed him from his former Master." John just nodded and walked back into his room. Harry continued the last few steps to the portrait to his room. He told the password and walked through the opening. He saw Ginny was still asleep and was even more surprised to see a large platter of food sitting on a table on the far wall. Harry walked over a grabbed a piece of toast. He just stood for a minute, thinking about nothing in particular. He was roused from his thoughts by a rustling behind him. Harry turned to see Ginny sitting on the edge of the bed yawning widely. She smiled at him before spotting the food behind Harry.

"I didn't know the professors got food straight to their rooms." She said surprised, also picking up some toast.

"I don't think they normally do, but Dobby was kind enough to bring some up here for us." Harry informed. Ginny nodded and moved to take a shower. Harry got dressed and left for the Great Hall. He arrived to see a few professors quietly eating at the Head Table. But two people Harry instantly recognized made him trip over his own feet. He was sure he had broken his neck with how fast his head turned to look at the two people. They both smiled mischievously and beckoned him over.

"Hello Harry, miss us?" The woman asked.

"Have you kept up with everything?" The second person, a man asked.

"But… how? I thought you said you were stuck in that cave forever!" Harry stuttered. Adila and Honruh both chucked at the bewildered look on his face.

"We thought so too until Honruh here was digging and happened to find the surface. We both climbed out to find we were in the middle of a Diagon Alley. Do you know about Diagon Alley? Adila asked.

"All that time the entire British wizarding world was right above us." Harry said, stunned by the information.

"Yes it was. Anyway, Albus is allowing us to stay here. Oh, and congratulations on becoming a professor at Hogwarts. From what we hear it's one of the oldest and one of the best wizarding schools in the world." Honruh said. "And who's that big man? I was chatting with him and he seems to have a great knowledge on creatures. I would like to talk with him much more."

"That would be Hagrid. He was the one that first showed me the entire wizarding world." And with that Harry, Adila and Honruh. All had a long discussion, catching up on what they had missed. The three also watched in amusement as the remaining five mages came into the Hall and saw who was there. Harry laughed so hard he felt like his lungs were going to explode. The newly reunited had fun all day, showing Adila and Honruh what new things they could do and introducing Adila and Honruh to the other professors.

So this feels like a good place to end the chapter, or else this chapter would end up being two times longer than any other. Not that that's a bad thing . Remember, vote for Ron's girlfriend. Ill let you know the results at chapter 13! Review!


	12. Term Starts

Alrighty, first I want to say that a few votes had to be thrown away due to multiple votes. I said vote for ONE only. You may vote again for this chapter, but only ONE girl. Here are the current results of the voting!

1. Luna Lovegood – 3

2. Lavendar Brown - 2

3. Susan Bones - 1

4. Hannah Abbot - 0

5. Parvati Patil - 0

6. Padma Patil - 0

7. Pansy Parkinson – 1

There ya go, now on with chapter 12!

_Previously_

"That would be Hagrid. He was the one that first showed me the entire wizarding world." And with that Harry, Adila and Honruh all had a long discussion, catching up on what they had missed. The three also watched in amusement as the remaining five mages came into the Hall and saw who was there. Harry laughed so hard he felt like his lungs were going to explode. The newly reunited had fun all day, showing Adila and Honruh what new things they could do and introducing Adila and Honruh to the other professors.

Chapter 12 – Term Starts

The day continued with Harry and Ginny spending a lot of time together, walking around the Hogwarts grounds, enjoying the fresh air and each others company. The couple had a laugh watching Hagrid and Honruh sharing information about all kinds of animals. They looked exactly like the other except Honruh barely reached Hagrid's knee.

At noon they Mages all met for a quick lunch in the Great Hall before they all went to prepare for the day, except Harry who kept his promise and went out to the grounds of Hogwarts to begin training. What he started with were some simple stretches. But to anyone watching, Harry's 'simple' stretches looked like a gymnast's full floor routine. He continued with this for about half an hour before practicing his martial arts. A few professors silently watched, amazed at the boys flexibility. The ways Harry made his body bend and twist seemed impossible. When the professors thought he would have been too tired to continue, he donned his Mage armor and continued with his martial arts. The professors knew that armor had to be heavy, but Harry did not seem to slow under the weight. They continued watching in amazement until Harry reached down and drew a wicked black sword. They instantly saw that the blade had an odd shape that resembled Harry's scar.

The small crowd hadn't realized how much time had passed until a shrill blast of a whistle sounded from Hogsmeade. The professors all began scrambling to the castle to get ready for the students. As they rushed into the castle, the remaining five Mages came out, meeting with their dragons. At Dumbledore's request they would all be standing by the entrance with their dragons by their side. They all watched Harry intently as he continued his training. He was on the ground slashing at Death Eaters he conjured up, while Chazor flew through the air, cutting down more Death Eaters Harry conjured for him. After a few minutes the first of the carriages came through the gates and up the path that lead to the caste. Instantly Ginny spotted Ron in the front carriage pointing out the window to show Neville, Dean and Seamus the battle raging by the lake. As each carriage passed through the gates, there were shouts and faces appearing in the windows of the carriages. When the first carriage stopped to let it's passengers out, Ron jumped out and laughed while bowing in front of the five mages. Ginny laughed and gave him a sisterly hug.

"Hope life at home wasn't too boring for the one day we were gone." Ginny laughed, watching the expressions of the students. They were watching Harry and Chazor in awe and then eyeing the five dragons they had to pass. Friends waved, some shouted to Harry, who was now going all out, mixing martial arts, swords, magic and Mage. Some students, mainly Slytherins, froze in terror. Draco became even paler when he saw Chazor turn some Death Eaters into crushed piles of bone and flesh. Suddenly all the remaining Death Eaters disappeared and Harry sheathed his sword. Chazor landed by his side and both approached the growing crowd.

"Hello everyone, hope you had a good summer!" Harry shouted cheerily. All the students were stunned when they saw Harry wasn't even panting. He laughed and ushered them inside as they continued staring at him. He stripped out of his armor and quickly shifted to his room to put it away. Harry continued to say goodbye to Chazor and shifted to outside the Great Hall. He saw that Hermione and Zach were already inside while Ginny, Mary and John had decided to wait for him. They all entered The Great Hall and were greeted by cheering from three of the tables. Gryffindor cheered the loudest and many of Harry and Ginny's friends motioned for the two to sit with them, but the couple just smiled and walked to the Head Table. A silence fell over the Hall for a moment before it once again erupted into cheers, even louder than before. The six Mages all smiled and watched the excited crowd before them.

A few minutes later Dumbledore stood and motioned for the students to be quiet. They quickly did so and Dumbledore waved towards the doors. Minerva walked through the doors with a trail or first years behind her. They lined up in front of the head table, facing the students. Minerva placed the stool with the ancient hat in front of the first years. The brim ripped open and the hat burst into song.

(Insert song and a bunch of names here, I would kill it and make you all hate me.)

The Great Hall burst into applause for the last time as the last first year sat at the Hufflepuff table. Dumbledore once again motioned for silence, quickly getting it. "To those students who were here last year, welcome back! Those first years, welcome to Hogwarts! I have a few announcements. First I would like to welcome Professor Harry Potter as our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He also has five professors at his aid. Professor Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Mary Brooks, Zach Thomason and John Hanley. From what I understand, Defense Against the Darks Arts classes will be quite different this year." Dumbledore chuckled as he thought of what Harry said he would be teaching. "And now the usual announcements. The Forbidden Forest is not allowed." He stressed the 'not'. "No dueling in the halls, and the list of objects not allowed in Hogwarts is posted outside Filches door. I am happy to see a few Weasley Wizard Wheezes objects on the list." Dumbledore again chucked. "Now I'm sure you are all quite hungry, so these are my last words until later. _Tuck In_." And with a wave of his hand the food appeared on all the tables.

After the wonderful meal, Dumbledore stood once again and motioned for silence. "Now that you are all full, I would just like to say goodnight and sleep well, for tomorrow class's start!" He said cheerily. A few groans were heard as the students stood and walked off to their common rooms.

"I'm pretty tired too, I- I'm going to bed. Don't stay up too late Harry." Ginny yawned. She stood and followed the students out the doors. Harry just smiled after her and called Dumbledore over.

"Albus, would I still be allowed to visit the Gryffindor common room to visit my friends?" Harry asked.

"Of course Harry! The password is pride. Now go have a nice chat with Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore smiled at Harry. The boy had grown, and now he was ready to take on Voldemort with his friends by his side.

Harry followed his well known path to the Gryffindor common room. He said the password to the Fat Lady and entered the room. For a moment the room quieted, then burst into cheering, very similar to the Great Hall's. Harry's past friends patted him on the back and congratulated him. Harry quickly found Ron, sitting in a chair by the fire.

"Hey Ron, surprised to see me?" Harry asked his friend.

"Yeah, I didn't think anyone but the House professors were allowed in the common rooms!" Ron said, smiling up at his friend. "I would have jumped up to say hi, but everyone else wanted to congratulate you, so I let them."

"Alright. I've got something for you, since I don't need it anymore." Harry said, glancing around the room. From the inside of his robes Harry pulled the Marauders Map and his fathers' invisibility cloak. He opened the map, activated it and told Ron where his room was and what the password was. "Just check before you come into the room, I don't think you would enjoy seeing Ginny and I…well, you know, _snogging_." Harry emphasized the last word, giving Ron a look to make sure he got the point across.

"You can trust me mate, I won't just barge in. Now if I'm right, Ginny is coming to drag you back to your room." Ron pointed to the map, and sure enough Ginny was making her way towards the common room.

"I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast, maybe. I might have to stay in the classroom to make final touches." Harry said, thinking about some stuff he forgot to prepare. "Well, I'll get going then. See you later!" Harry said, walking out of the portrait hole. He was barely halfway down the hall when Ginny came around the corner.

"There you are. I was going to go to sleep, but I wanted to make sure Ron hadn't killed you. I'm sure he's jealous about all of this." Ginny said sadly.

"No, Ron's actually taking this quite well. I promised him a present, and as far as I can see, he'll get it at Christmas." Harry informed.

"Oh really? What could this present be?" Ginny asked.

"It's…" Harry leaned close to her ear and whispered "a secret."

"Oh come on Harry, you can tell me!" Ginny whined.

"No, now let's get some sleep. One of us has to teach tomorrow. Ginny pouted at him, but Harry just kissed her and walked back to their room holding hands.

Alright, not that long, I know and kind of boring, but I need to have this for later. And a little writer's block isn't helping. I would like to thank all my reviewers.

Compulsivereader

Eliteshadow

Jason

Nightwing 509

Hellion Harry

FroBoy

HAM005

Makotochi (only vote for one person this time)

Remember, vote for Ronniekins girlfriend, choices are at top! Next chapter will say who it is, but since I have to start the chapter in reasonable time, the voting will end in a day or two. Unless there is a huge vote difference. Next chapter will probably be a little delayed for this. Review and thanks for reading!


	13. Teaching

Alright, the votes are in and you will learn the winner in this chapter! Thank you to all voters, you helped me a lot! Just more regular reviews would make me happy though, and they might make me write better. And think... I don't have a plan for this story, it goes as I think of it. Anyway, here's chapter 13!

_Previously_

"Oh come on Harry, you can tell me!" Ginny whined.

"No, now let's get some sleep. One of us has to teach tomorrow." Ginny pouted at him, but Harry just kissed her and walked back to their room holding hands.

Chapter 13 – Teaching and Fighting

The next morning Harry woke early, wanting to get to his class early and make sure he was ready. He saw his schedule on the table and glanced at today's classes. _'Oh boy, first period of the day I have sixth year Gryffindor and Slytherin! This will make the day much better.'_ Harry thought, grinning at how many points he could take from Malfoy.

"Wh- what time is it?" Ginny yawned from the bed.

"About five. I'll be out in a minute so you can go back to sleep." Harry called over his shoulder, walking into the bathroom. A few minutes later he came back out to find a small plate of food for him. _'That's nice of Dobby.'_ Harry thought. He picked up the plate and walked to his classroom, hearing snoring from his friends rooms.

Harry reached his classroom and checked who he was teaching and when. He then looked at his planned classes and put the papers in order. Harry then went around the room just making sure he had everything in place.

About two hours later Harry was disturbed from reading the sixth year DADA book by Zach bouncing into the room.

"Hey Harry! I thought you might need some help today, so I decided to come." Zach said in a happy voice.

"Thanks, I think I might need someone. I plan on really showing all the students what they will learn this year, including swordsmanship. I'll need someone to spar with." Harry informed.

"Alright, lemme go get my axe, then I'll be right back." And just as he bounced in, Zach bounced out.

_'He sure is in a good mood today, any ideas?' _Harry asked Chazor.

_'You think Hermione did something to make him happy?'_ Chazor inquired. Harry thought for a second before answering.

_'I don't think so, not the way your thinking. Hermione would probably need to be married before she would do that. Maybe Zach's just in a good mood. Now get your head out of the gutter, I thought you dragons were beyond that.'_ Harry laughed at the slight embarrassment he felt from Chazor.

_'We are,'_ Chazor defended, _'we just like to tease you about how you were like that for the first year you had us.'_ Chazor lied. Harry just chuckled before returning to his book. Unfortunately this book was meant to be unread as Zach once again burst into the room.

"Got it! Now how much longer until classes start?" He asked excitedly.

"Just a few minutes. I think the Gryffindors are already coming." Harry said, hearing excited voices approaching the room. Zach moved to stand behind Harry just as, as Harry expected, the Gryffindors entered the room. They were chatting excitedly, ready to see what they would learn with Harry as their professor. Harry spotted Ron and was surprised to see Ron's sword strapped to his belt. _'I guess Albus allowed him to carry it'_ Harry thought.

The Gryffindors all sat and waited for the class to start. Of course they weren't quite so he couldn't hear the Slytherin's approaching. The first snake to enter the room was Draco, who seemed to not care who was teaching. As the other Slytherin's crept into the room, they all gave Harry a scared glance. As soon as they were all seated, Harry began his lesson.

"Hello everyone, I'm sure you know me, so let's just get right to learning. This year you will be learning almost every basic form of defense I can teach you. Mainly I will be teaching you new spells. Some of these spells Professor Dumbledore may not approve of. But as we are in a war, I think we can bend these rules. Another thing that I will be teaching you is how to fight with a sword. Most families consider these weapons pointless, but as you may have seen at the beginning of the term, a sword can be very useful in battle." At this Harry drew his blade, the black part of the blade gleaming in the soft light coming through the windows. "This is my sword and it has already served me well in one battle. You will all be granted a sword to practice with, but do not abuse this privilege." Harry made sure the Slytherins knew that before continuing.

"Today, I will give you a demonstration of the first things we will learn." And for the next twenty minutes Harry showed the class new spells he had learned over the summer. They 'oohed' and 'ahhed' at some of the effects. Only two people seemed bored during this. Ron, who had learned all of this already, and Malfoy. The spoiled brat was yawning and looking like he was about to fall asleep. Harry was sure he had caught Malfoy mimicking him at least twice. When Harry finished with the spells, he had decided to 'wake the boy up'.

"Now is the time I will show you some swordsmanship. Zach and I will show you the very basics, then show you what you should be able to do by the end of the year. Zach, if you would." Harry waved his hand and all the tables and chairs were gently pushed to the walls. Well, gently for most students. Harry and Zach stood a few feet apart and bowed before drawing their weapons. _'Now remember Zach, go slow. They need to see what were doing'_ Harry told him.

_'Right, let's start then'_ Zach moved towards Harry at a walk speed. Harry nodded slightly and they slowly approached each other. They swung their weapons weakly, but still fast enough to make the lesson go quick enough. They continued their slow duel before speeding up. To Harry and Zach their speeds were a little slow, but to the students the two were moving with inhuman speed. They watched in awe as their Professors swung and blocked over and over in different patterns. Ron was paying attention now, trying to pick up something he could use to make his fighting better. Unfortunately the class ended before Harry and Zach could get to a normal speed. The students stared in awe once more before exiting the room. Harry just smiled and waved, but was frozen in surprise with what he saw when Ron left. Waiting outside the room was the well known Luna Lovegood. Harry watched Ron walk up and give the pretty girl a hug. They both smiled before walking out of sight hand in hand.

_'I'll have to look into that.'_ Harry thought. He was not expecting Ron to have a girlfriend, much less Luna Lovegood. He quickly recovered when his first year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students arrived. He continued his teachings a similar way as his first class, just different spells for the levels of students.

Later that night after dinner, Harry was sitting on his bed, lost in thought. _'When did Ron ask Luna out? How long have they been going out? Why didn't Ron tell me?'_ Harry was suddenly disturbed from his thoughts as Ginny burst into the room.

"Ron and – and Luna" She tried to say, but was out of breath from the shock and running so fast. She calmed down before finishing. "My brother and Luna Lovegood are going out!" She shouted.

"Yes, didn't you see them leaving the Great Hall?" Harry asked, chuckling at Ginny as she sat down next to him, still panting.

"No, I just saw them 'strolling' the grounds." She said.

"By strolling you mean-"

"Sucking each others faces off!" She finished for him. Then she began giggling which confused Harry.

"And then Ortinbras, landed beside me and saw what was going on. She somehow managed to sneak up next to them and then blew flames on them. They both screamed after jumping apart." Ginny was now laughing madly.

"Well, maybe they won't make out in such obvious places next time." Harry said chuckling.

"Like here?" Ginny asked, suddenly asked with a gleam in here eyes. Harry smiled at her.

"Yes, just like here." And with that Ginny jumped at him.

So there's chapter 13. Kinda boring, not much goin on, really short. Next chapter I PROMISE more action. My other story is coming along nicely and might be up in a day or two. It's a pain in the ass to get it started, but so far I think it's pretty good. Anyway, please review! Feed the author! puppy dog eyes


	14. Massacre

Hey! I finally got my other story, Betrayed No More, out, so go check it! Now, this might make some of you really mad at me but the next week or so there may be no work on any of my stories. The reason being Call of Duty 2 is coming out and I am a CoD junkie. But I will make sure they are worked on. Now for the exciting 14th chapter!

_Previously_

"Well, maybe they won't make out in such obvious places next time." Harry said chuckling.

"Like here?" Ginny asked, suddenly asked with a gleam in here eyes. Harry smiled at her.

"Yes, just like here." And with that Ginny jumped at him.

Chapter 14 – Massacre

Harry woke the next morning to find Ginny snuggled up against him with her long red hair covering his face. He took in the sweet smell of her hair before turning over to look at the clock beside the bed.

"Shit." Was all Harry could say when he saw the clock. He had slept in and his class was supposed to start in twenty minutes. He jumped from the bed and ran into the shower, stripping his clothes off on the way. He could have sworn he showered in a record time and was back into the bedroom getting dressed.

He heard Ginny mumbling in her sleep and took a moment to watch her sleep. Her beautiful face had a small pout and Harry could only smile at it. Her pout's always made him smile. He glanced at her one last time before he left for the Great Hall.

The Hall was almost empty. Only a few students were left and Harry saw that included Ron and Luna. He just walked over and stood behind them. The couple didn't seem to notice Harry and just continued to talk. Harry crouched down so he was at the same level as the two.

"I think it's almost time for class." Harry said, laughing when Ron jumped. Luna just looked surprised before smiling at Harry.

"I guess it is. Come on Ronald, let's go." She stood up and dragged Ron out of the Great Hall by the hand. Harry just chuckled and grabbed some food off the table. He pretty much inhaled the food before checking his watch once again. Harry yelped and sprinted to his classroom.

Before he turned the corner into the hall his classroom was on, Harry stopped to collect himself. He straightened his robes and controlled his breath. Harry turned the corner to see most of his class standing outside his class talking excitedly. They quieted when they saw Harry and stepped aside to let him towards the door to his room. Harry unlocked the door and walked in. This was Harry's third year Hufflepuff and Gryffindor class and the younger students were all excited for the lesson. Harry gave them his first class speech but couldn't give them a swordfight display. Zach had apparently chosen to sleep, but the other three Mages were all out either training or spending time with their respective dragon.

Later that day Harry was just finishing up with his last class when they had an unexpected visitor. "Professor Potter, gather your fellow Mages and meet in my office, and make sure you're prepared for battle" Dumbledore instructed. The old man's face really showed his age and the twinkle was lost from his eye.

Harry nodded and dismissed his now worrying class, telling the others through their link to meet in Dumbledore's office, armed and ready. He quickly ran to his room and donned his battle armor. With a final check to make sure everything was on and right, he then jogged to Dumbledore's office, occasionally passing groups of students returning to their common rooms. He arrived to see the stone gargoyle already aside to allow teachers in quickly. Harry ran up the moving staircase to see a few of the professors already there.

They waited for just a few minutes, another professor rushing in every few seconds, before Dumbledore entered and closed the doors to his office. He turned to the crowd with a look on his face Harry couldn't place.

"I have called all of you here to tell you some grave news." Albus started in a powerful voice. "Tonight Hogwarts will be attacked by no other than Lord Voldemort." A few professors around Harry flinched at the name before what Albus said hit them.

"NO! How could he? It's impossible for Voldemort to get into Hogwarts, he can hardly get onto the grounds!" Someone shouted.

"I am afraid to say that you are incorrect. Somehow the wards on the school have been weakened and we do not have enough time to repair them. This leaves us with two choices." Albus sighed before he continued. "We can move all the students, which would be impossibly hard, and allow Tom to stroll right into Hogwarts and claim the castle as his. Or we could stand and fight, risking our lives in the face of Voldemort and all of his followers." Dumbledore sighed once more and looked at the professors, asking for their choice.

Harry marched up to Dumbledore, putting a murderous look on his face. "Albus Dumbledore! How could you consider running away? It will leave the entire Wizarding World exposed to Voldemort. I don't know what you decide, but I will stand and fight. After all the pain Tom has caused me, it's time to get some payback." Harry stood tall in front of the old man, challenging him to disagree.

Just before Albus could respond, Ginny suddenly stood beside Harry. "If Harry is going to fight, so will I. It's just a couple hundred Death Eaters, how hard could they be?" She asked. Some professors seemed lightened that someone was going to stay, someone was going to fight. Harry heard shuffling behind him and turned to see Zach, Hermione, John and Mary behind him. He also noticed some professors had shifted behind the group, each holding their wand. Harry nodded and turned back to face Albus.

"I guess we will fight. There are not enough professors left to herd a few hundred students around." Albus smiled at Harry, the twinkle in his eye quickly restored.

"We will fight off The Dark Lord! Everyone, make sure you are ready! Poppy, Severus, gather any potions that will help! Meet at the Great Hall in thirty minutes!" And with that, Albus went to another room off his office while all the professors hurried off to prepare. Harry just started to the Great Hall when he thought of something.

"Ron! He can help! You all go to the Hall, I'll be right there." Harry yelled over his shoulder. Just as he turned the corner to the portrait of the Fat Lady, Harry just missed running into someone. "Sorry! Let me..." Harry trailed off. Ron sat on the floor, dressed in battle armor similar to a Mages and his sword was strapped to the belt. "Well Ron, I'd ask, but I don't think we have time, let's go!" Harry pulled Ron to his feet and Harry shifted them to the Great Hall.

An hour later finds the entire staff of Hogwarts, plus Ron and six dragons, standing outside the castle. The Mages were all mounted on their Dragons, doing quick warm-ups for the battle. Hermione was sculpting stone barriers for the professors to hide behind during the battle.

Suddenly, Cirothe's mud colored head shot up as she studied the road to Hogsmeade. _'They are coming.'_ Was all she said. Hermione nodded and relayed the message to the professors. Everyone jumped behind one of the barriers Hermione made and waited. A moment later the cloaked figures appeared over a small hill. The six dragons took flight, carrying their Mages high into the air.

The dark line of Death Eaters faltered for a moment before continuing forward. They all drew their wands and picked targets. A minute later the line suddenly lit up when a rainbow of spells, curses, jinxes and hexes fired off towards the Hogwarts Professors. Harry and Chazor both gave a roar and plummeted at the Death Eaters. Harry heard similar rushing noises behind him and figured his friends were close behind. Harry drew his sword and jumped from Chazor's back, flying a good thirty feet through the air. As he landed, he swung his sword through the ranks of Death Eaters, quickly being swallowed by shadows before he hit the ground. He jumped up from shadows twenty feet away and began hacking away at the Death Eaters. Just as Harry learned, he moved around spells before killing the caster. He heard the sound of battle all around him and Chazor would occasionally swoop overhead, cutting down plenty of Death Eaters. About five minutes into the fight, Harry was caught off guard when a flaming arrow passed just in front of his neck.

_'Sorry Harry!'_ He heard Ginny shout. Harry dispatched a few more Death Eaters before risking a look up. The six dragons were all swooping towards the ground and grabbing Death Eaters with their claws or teeth, instantly killing the Death Eater. Ginny was the only Mage still on her dragon, and a slew of arrows were flying into the ranks of the Death Eaters. Harry could not see any of the other Mages, but he did occasionally see a professor dueling with a Death Eater. Harry had yet to see Dumbledore in action.

Harry felt a sudden sharp pain in his leg and realized it had been hit with a powerful curse. He looked up to see a tall Death Eater with a slightly different mask then the other.

"So Potter, you think you and your friends can take on my Master and his army by yourselves?" The Death Eater laughed. "You're lucky to even be alive right now. But I can fix that." The Death Eater laughed once more and Harry suddenly recognized the voice. "Avada Kedavra!"

Harry jumped aside and slid his sword under the Death Eaters mask. Harry flicked his wrist and sent the mask flying, exposing the face of none other than Lucius Malfoy. "Well, if it isn't the infamous Lucius Malfoy. How did you escape Azkaban this time? Actually, I don't care. I'm just going to kill you now anyway."

"I think not Potter." Another silky voice said. Harry also recognized it.

"So you _are_ here Tom? I thought you would be cowering back in your little headquarters while your supporters were all killed." Harry chuckled.

"Always so cocky Potter, or is just because your precious Dumbledore is here this time?" Voldemort sneered.

"No, this time I know I can win. My proof is much closer than you think." Harry laughed as Voldemort turned to see two massive clawed feet flying at him. He and Lucius jumped aside, barely getting out alive. They had large rips on their robes, and Harry could see blood from a few of the cuts.

"So, those are your dragons? I would have figured you would use big, idiotic brutes like them to help you." Tom snarled at Harry. Chazor was listening through Harry and roared at the comment. He turned sharply and opened his jaws wide, ready to eat any Death Eater to get in his way. Both Lucius and Voldemort froze at the sight of a massive black dragon skimming the ground at them. Harry took the opportunity to jump at them and attack. He swung for both necks, but Tom managed to duck, narrowly missing the blade. Lucius was not as quick and was completely decapitated. His body crumpled to the ground with blood spraying from the open neck. Voldemort once more froze at seeing one of his best killed, and this time it cost him. Chazor swooped low and one claw caught Tom's arm, effectively ripping it off.

The only thing Voldemort managed to do was stare numbly at the stump before holding his wand up and shooting off yellow sparks. Some Death Eaters yelled at the sparks before running off the grounds to disapperate. The professors had a moment to cheer before running to pick up other fallen professors. It did not take long and soon Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Zach, Mary and John are standing over the battlefield.

Harry could see blood pooling from bodies, and he looked at his own sword. It was covered in blood, the black section of the blade making the blood even darker. Everyone had blood on them, on their weapons, their armor even their faces. Harry shook his head and cast a _scourgify_ on himself. The other Mages did them same.

"Well, we won this battle. But is this enough to win an entire war?" John asked quietly.

"I don't think so. Voldemort will get more supporters. He will go to the vampires, giants, werewolves. Anything that can help him." Harry said sadly. "We will have to do our best to stop him!"

So...long. I'm soooooooooo sorry about the super long wait. I really didn't mean for it to take this long. I just couldn't sit down and write. I rushed this chapter in an hour, so sorry if it's not that great. I really did try! I'll make sure the updates are faster from now on. Hope you liked it! Review please!


	15. Christmas

AHHH! IM SORRY! I shouldn't have taken this long to update. For those of you who have not read my profile recently, I just couldn't sit down and write. It sucked, cause I wanted to continue my stories, but i would just sit and stare at the computer for awhile. I guess it was a mix of immense writers block and plain restlessness.

_Previously_

"I don't think so. Voldemort will get more supporters. He will go to the vampires, giants, werewolves. Anything that can help him." Harry said sadly. "We will have to do our best to stop him!"

Chapter 15 – Christmas

Later that day Harry was lost in thought, walking through the battlefield. He wanted to find Lucius Malfoy, or at least part of him.

During his wanderings, Harry saw obvious marks of the Mages. He stared into a puddle, once water from Zach, now crimson red from blood. A few yards to his left a large hole opened the Earth for unlucky Death Eaters to fall into. The ones who had been standing on the spot when it had opened up were impaled on a massive rock monolith, which now held the limp bodies of those Death Eaters. Scattered all around were arrows, some still smoking from Ginny's flame. On the ground were many long gashes from the dragon's sharp claws. The Mages had already cleaned themselves, their weapons and helped their respective dragon in cleaning itself.

After wandering for a long time, Harry finally found the body of Lucius, his head lying a few feet to the side. Not far from that was an arm that Harry knew belonged to Voldemort.

"He is crippled. Better than getting away unharmed." Harry muttered to himself. Harry just shifted the body back to the small area the professors had set up to care for wounded. Harry looked up into the windows of the castle to see faces in every window. Almost every student had seen the battle and they now knew just what they were up against.

Harry walked to the hill the Death Eaters had retreated over, looking off into the distance. He didn't know how long he stood there, but after awhile Harry felt a gust of wind behind him. He turned to see Chazor silently watching him.

_'What is wrong? We won! You should be happy, celebrating with everyone!'_ Chazor scolded.

"I'm not sure if we won Chazor. We may have killed about one-hundred Death Eaters, but Tom still got away." Harry said, turning to watch the village once more.

_'He will not be as strong. He is missing an arm and his wand arm even. He will not be as powerful.'_ Chazor tried. Harry was upset about something.

"That doesn't matter to him. He will create an arm for himself, just like Peter's hand. He will still be strong." Harry said, turning sharply on his heel. "I need to sleep. Thank you for saving my life back there." Chazor just watched Harry retreat back to the castle. Chazor reached for Harry's mind and felt it was jumbled, confused and very tired. Harry had tried too much in the battle.

For the next few weeks, everything around Hogwarts was normal. Classes had been cancelled for a few days after the battle to allow the professor's time to recover. But as soon as the teachers had regained their strength, they were back to business. The Mages were training harder than ever; making themselves more powerful for the battle they knew would come.

A month later, the Hogwarts grounds were covered in smooth white snow. It was a week until Christmas and everyone was excited for the day to be over. Then they could go out and have fun for the Christmas break. Most students were returning home, their parents afraid Voldemort would attack again. Other students were staying, saying that even if Voldemort did attack, they would stand their ground and fight back.

For a few professors, their break was not to be spent at home. Harry had decided to stay, incase Voldemort did attack. Ginny stood by his side without a word, as did Hermione. Zach stayed to be with Hermione, but Mary and John took a little persuading. They wanted to go home, have some fun with the break, and relax away from the castle. But after a few minutes of talking, they decided that staying was best.

The days before Christmas were spent with a little training, and a lot of fun. The Mages, Ron, and Luna had some fierce snowball fights. One of which the dragons joined in on, making the fight... interesting. When Ortinbras saw Ginny being bombarded, she got a little angry and melted the entire area of snow, leaving the combatants a little bit charred. That caused a few good laughs from anyone watching.

Late that night, on Christmas eve, Ginny woke to find Harry missing. She thought he might just be wandering the castle, but after checking the Marauders Map, she learned he wasn't even on Hogwarts grounds. She quickly grew worried and tried to contact him. She was relieved to find his mind, but her worry increased when he blocked her. Ginny tried to push through his mental barrier only to be pushed away. She had no idea what Harry was up to, but she decided that he was in trouble, or was going to be when he got back. Ginny waited an hour or so before falling back to sleep.

The next morning Ginny awoke to find Harry, sleeping peacefully next to her. But the peaceful look on his face was quickly erased when Ginny pushed him off their bed and pinned Harry to the floor.

"What were you doing last night Harry?" Ginny asked as calmly as she could. Harry sensed the anger in her voice and quickly explained himself.

"I was getting Ron's present! I promised to get him something to help him fit in with us! But I didn't want to tell anyone, I wanted to keep it a secret." Harry said sincerely to Ginny. She glared at him for a moment, watching for any deception in his eyes. She had given up hope on probing his mind that was thoroughly blocked.

"I hope that's the truth Harry, or you will sorely regret it." She whispered quietly into his ear. Harry saw the small dagger she had bought just inches from her hand, which was close to a certain area Harry would like to keep intack.

"No! That's really what I was doing! I swear it Ginny!" Harry shouted, struggling against Ginny.

"Well then, what did you get Ron?" Ginny questioned sweetly.

"You'll have to wait until he opens it." Harry answered. Ginny pouted to try and get it out of him, but he quickly shifted so he was behind her.

"Harry! Come on, you can tell me!" Ginny pleaded.

"Nope, now I'm going to shower. Don't try looking for it. I've put it into a place you would never get it from." Harry smirked before closing and locking the bathroom door.

_'Well, if that won't get him to tell maybe this will.' _Ginny thought to herself. She turned herself into fire and flowed under the door. The last thing anyone outside the door would have heard was Harry gasping and a giggle from Ginny. Then a soundproof charm on the room would have ended any other noise.

Later in the morning, we find the Mages in the Gryffindor common room, with the other Gryffindors or course, enjoying their new presents. Suddenly, Harry got up and left the room, causing everyone else to look confused for a moment before returning to their previous activities. A minute or two passed and Harry walked into the common room, grinning and holding something behind his back.

Harry walked straight to Ron. "Ron, I help my promise to get you something extra special for Christmas. Chazor and I spent a lot of energy acquiring this gift, so take good care of it." When Harry stopped speaking, he pulled to object, which Harry had hidden with a small shadow, from behind his back and presented it to Ron. Harry dropped the shadow and everyone in the room gasped or gaped. In Harry's hand was a plain red egg. Most people in the room immediately recognized it as a dragon egg and the word spread through the room quickly.

Ron took the red egg with shaky hands, but he still held the egg firmly. He looked at Harry, but was too amazed to thank him. Harry didn't mind really, he checked Ron's mind quickly and saw how Ron was basically yelling at himself to say 'Thank You'.

After a few moments of admiring the egg, Ron moved up the stairs to the boy's dormitories and put the egg in a safe place. Ron was amazed by the egg. He couldn't tell what breed of dragon it was or anything. Harry really must have gone to great lengths to get a dragon egg so rare Ron, who knew quite a bit about dragons, couldn't tell what breed it was. Ron retuned to the Gryffindor common room a few minutes later to be stunned again.

Sitting on a couch, Luna sat, happily chatting to Ginny about something. Ginny seemed to see Ron and flicked her head in his direction, indicating to Luna that her boyfriend had entered the room. She looked and smiled as he approached. After a quick hug and hello, Ginny dragged Ron to a corner of the room.

"What have you done to her?" Ginny hissed. "She's... normal!"

"Yeah. She was a little like that at the beginning of the year. I haven't really noticed though. Is she really normal now?"

Ginny just looked slightly confused before nodding and wandering off to chat with Harry.

Yea, i kno. A pretty boring chapter. Once again, i am sorry for not updating so long. I will do my best to get my updates out in a reasonable time, but school and such may mess that up. Now I would like to thank all my reviewers:

Harinny4ever

lil red sinner

Hellion Harry

jeep044

Bloodless Ace (thanks much for reviewing almost every chapter!)

compulsivereader (:D)

Lettuce

haydenrocks14

polowahine4

FroBoy

Dude

lupin is the chocolate man

HakushoRurouni

Jillian

HAM005

sagesolon

Dumbledore lives on 4ever

Ornlu the Werewolf

ShdwSephiroth

Makotochi

Nightwing 509

Jason

eliteshadow

HermesWilliams

redreader

hp/gw#1fan

HarryPandHerminoeG4ever

Cornflake

griffindor-girl12

Wheeliesnitch

KaraLea

Magnificent the Destroyer Lord

DracoisHot906

babyHarry

tiggergirl12

nachupotter

Beth5572

Olaf74

Tasidia

Well, thats quite the list. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! Review please!


	16. The Newest Member

Once again, long update. I guess I just don't feel that need to put up a chapter every week anymore. I'm sorry, but for all I know updates will be this slow. Please forgive me. ; (

_Previously_

Chapter 16 – The Newest Member

After a few moments of admiring the egg, Ron moved up the stairs to the boy's dormitories and put the egg in a safe place. Ron was amazed by the egg. He couldn't tell what breed of dragon it was or anything. Harry really must have gone to great lengths to get a dragon egg so rare Ron, who knew quite a bit about dragons, couldn't tell what breed it was. Ron retuned to the Gryffindor common room a few minutes later to be stunned again.

Sitting on a couch, Luna sat, happily chatting to Ginny about something. Ginny seemed to see Ron and flicked her head in his direction, indicating to Luna that her boyfriend had entered the room. She looked and smiled as he approached. After a quick hug and hello, Ginny dragged Ron to a corner of the room.

"What have you done to her?" Ginny hissed. "She's... normal!"

"Yeah. She was a little like that at the beginning of the year. I haven't really noticed though. Is she really normal now?"

Ginny just looked slightly confused before nodding and wandering off to chat with Harry.

Chapter 16 – The Seventh Dragon

The day continued as any Christmas day would. Everyone enjoyed their gifts, then had a feast for dinner. Ron still seemed to be dazed from his present. Seeing this, everyone just let him think, get over the fact he was going to have a dragon.

In the middle of his thoughts, Ron felt a hand on his shoulder to see Harry smiling down at him. Ron gave just as big a smile back, but made sure he paid attention when Harry began speaking.

"Ron, I know you are excited about the dragon, but there are some things I have to tell you. Me and Chazor have used any magic we can find to make the dragon more like our dragons. You will be able to communicate with it, and the other dragons will be able to communicate with it, but that's all. It will not have any magical ability from what any normal dragon has. I know it's not like our dragons, but for now that's the best we can do. I hope you enjoy your dragon as a friend and a battle partner." And with that Harry left Ron to think once again.

At first, Ron was still happy that he had a dragon. Then as he thought about Harry's words, he grew jealous. _'Harry's a powerful wizard, a mage! He can do better than that, he just doesn't want me to be better than him.'_ The more Ron thought about it, the angrier he became. After a few minutes Ron stood and stormed out of the common room. All Ron wanted to do was to escape people, escape the Mages.

Ron wanderedthe halls for awhile before returning to the almost empty common room. Ron ignored anyone in the room, and almost screamed when he saw Hermione sleeping next to Zach on one of the couches. He suddenly felt an urge to hurt something. Before he could question himself, he grabbed his sword and egg and ran to the Room of Requirement.

As soon as Ron entered the room, he told the room to make a huge number of dummies, which he quickly dispatched. He told the room to make more and it did. Ron continued to release his rage onto the dummies for about an hour before he heard a loud crack. He turned to see his egg cracked open and a small red dragon crawling from the egg. Ron's rage instantly disappeared as he watched the small being come out of the shell. As soon as it stood Ron knew it was not anything like the others. It stood on two legs, with smaller front arms with razor sharp claws. When Ron thought for a moment, he noticed it looked like some old animal from a muggle book he'd read. _'What was it called?'_ Ron thought. _'Oh yeah, a velociraptor!'_ The more he thought about it, the more he recognized similarities. The only real difference was that it had wings extending from its back, just below the neck attached to the body. The small dragon looked about before resting its eyes on Ron. Ron felt a quick jab of pain in his head and then a voice.

_'Are you my master?'_ The voice asked. Ron looked around in bewilderment before realizing it was the dragon speaking to him.

"Yes. Well, no. How about friend? Master sounds wrong." Ron watched as the dragon seemed to nod and prowl around the room, looking at everything with interest.

Well, that sucked. I couldn't think of what else to write, but here's the chapter, please respond. And don't hate me for being so slow. :)


	17. Betrayel

Wellllllllll... long time no see. Finally found some time to get some writing done, what with my internet being killed... by itself. Anyho, heres chapter 17 at long last.

Chapter 17 – Betrayal

Harry began to worry about Ron's whereabouts after a few hours of no one seeing him. Harry checked the Marauders Map to no avail. Luna also began worrying and asked Harry if she could help look for Ron. Harry just nodded and seemed to follow a known path, one that Luna soon picked up on as well.

A few minutes later, the two stopped in front of a long stretch of wall, with a picture of trolls behind them. Harry closed his eyes and walked back and forth three times, and the door he was looking for appeared. Pushing it open, Harry saw a huge field, stretching farther than the eye could see, and all over the field were the remains of dummies.

"This must be all Ron is doing. Practicing hard, probably to keep up with us." Harry said. But when he took a closer look at the dummies, he gasped and called his sword to him, quickly grasping the handle before it even left the shadow world.

Before Luna could ask what Harry was doing, he had darted off across the field, following the path of dummies. Dummies that looked like all of Harry's friends.

After a long run following the dummies, Harry caught up to Ron, but instead of saying anything or making his presence known, Harry melded with the shadows and hid high in a tree. He watched as Ron chopped a dummy that looked like Zach to pieces, then moving to one that looked like Harry. Ron continued destroying the never ending line of targets, and Harry couldn't take it, he jumped from the tree and slammed down in front of Ron, scaring the redhead.

"You!" Was all Ron managed to yell before swinging his sword at Harry with all his might. Harry easily deflected the tired attack and pushed Ron to the ground.

"What the hell is with you Ron?" Harry asked, indicating the dummies with a sweep of his hand. Ron's only response was to glare at Harry, struggling to his feet. "Ron, why are you doing this? Why are you destroying these things? They look like your friends!"

"I have no friends. They all think I'm weak. I'm going to kill them all, including you Harry!" Ron shouted, once again swinging at Harry, the openings in the blade whistling as air rushed through them.

"What are you talking about Ron? No one thinks you're weak." Harry said as calmly as possible while inside he was burning in rage that Ron would be so stupid. This time he not only deflected Ron's slowed swing, but forced Ron to lose his grip on the sword, allowing it to fly a few yards away.

"Yes they do! I've noticed you when we duel. You don't try as hard with me as you do with the other Mages! You attacks are slowed and lightened. And you don't use any shadow abilities! You along with everyone else think I'm weak!" Ron shouted.

"You're only human Ron! You won't beat me if I use my abilities! Your one of the most powerful humans with a sword! Stop being an idiot, and think about what your saying!" Harry shouted, letting loose his rage.

"That's just it! I'm only human, so I'll just have to fix that. Goodbye Harry, next time you meet me I will kill you, and everyone you call a friend." Ron said, darting away using Harry had not expected him to have. "I will kill you Harry!" Harry heard from far across the field.

Harry sighed and trudged back across the field. He found Luna by the door, unconscious with a little cut on her forehead. Harry scooped her up and returned to the Gryffindor common room.

When Harry stepped in, a few people murmured about Luna and some jumped up to help her. After Harry explained what happened to his friends, he laid back on a couch, letting his tired mind fade into sleep.

"You seriously think Ron would do anything to kill us?" Ginny asked Hermione while Harry slept.

"No, he's probably just going through a phase. And he's always so jealous. Let's just give him some time to cool off." But Hermione doubted even her own words as she spoke them. Would Ron really kill them?

* * *

"Yes, this can be done young one. You must follow my exact instructions to get what you want. My servants will help you. Now go collect these ingredients for your transformation." A voice said from the dark corner of the room. Ron looked into the glowing red eyes and nodded.

"Yes master." He stood and left the room, grabbing the parchment floating by the door.

* * *

Later that night, Harry awoke with a start, looking around his room. He saw Ginny lying next to him, fast asleep. He crept from his bed and looked out the window. He could see the dark forms of the dragons circling high in the sky, looking for Ron.

Harry had been thinking hard on what had happened, and was worried Ron may be doing something terrible. He had seemed so determined to beat Harry, to kill him.

_"I'm only human, so I'll have to fix that." _Harry was sure nothing good could come from anyone saying that. A picture of Voldemort flashed into his head. Harry immediately stood away from the window and began putting his armor on. He told Chazor to meet him at the front gates of Hogwarts and left the room.

_"Ron wouldn't be that stupid, would he?" _Was all Harry thought on his way from his room to the gates.

OMG I UPDATED! It took me wayyyyyyyyyy too long to do this, but at least it's done. I hope you enjoy it. I tried to change some of my characters when I realized I MaryLarry Su'ed them, he he. Hope you all don't hate me for taking this long.


	18. Ron's Transformation

Still a long update, but at least not months like last time. I'm hoping the updates to at least be the same time as this one. Please read and review. The more reviews I get the more I feel like continuing this story.

Chapter 18 – Ron's Transformation

Harry threw his sword down and smiled at Zach. "That was one of the best fights we ever had! I liked how you used that block of water to trap me, would work great on a few Death Eaters."

Zach smiled back and shook Harry's hand. "Yeah, I made that on the spot. Crazy place for a creative burst, eh? Can't wait to use it." Zach turned and walked to Hrontore, quietly discussing new attacks and strategies with the dragon. Harry went back to the castle to find Hermione, Ginny and Mary all sitting on the steps, giggling about something.

"Hey girls, what's so funny?" Harry asked when he got closer. They all looked and him and started giggling harder than ever. "What?" Harry asked again.

"When you and Zach were fighting, Minerva came through wearing the funniest thing I've ever seen. She said she was keeping up with fashions, but she obviously doesn't know about fashion. She looked like Neville's grandmother." All three girls collapsed in a pile laughing as hard as possible. Harry just smiled, acting like he thought it was funny too.

"So did I miss anything else? That fight went on pretty long." Harry asked the three. Ginny just managed a 'No' though her fit of giggles. Harry looked confused before shaking his head and wandering off. He collected his sword and walked to Chazor, who was sitting by the Great Lake with Ortinbras and Lex. Just as he sat down Ortinbras snorted and looked at a small dot in the sky. It slowly grew and started to look like a bird of some sort, but the closer it got, the more it looked like a dragon.

"_It's a whelp, an under-developed dragon. They're not very common. I wonder what it's doing out here?"_ Chazor thought. They all watched as the small dragon whelp approached. Harry saw it was all black, except the scales from the bottom of its jaw along the belly to the tip of its tail. The leather that made the wings was also blood red. It flew down and hovered in front of Harry for a second. It dropped a small black cube on the ground and shot off to the sky once more. Harry looked down at the cube for a moment, thinking if it would be safe to pick up.

"Harry, what is that?" He heard Ginny ask. She seemed to have walked up behind him while he was paying attention to the whelp. Harry gave it a confused look, then flicked it.

"Harry! Don't touch it, you don't know what it is for!" Hermione shouted from the steps. Harry felt Ginny's hand on his shoulder with a comforting squeeze. He felt strength from her and pushed his fingers against the cube. He was just about to pick it up when a strange flash passed over it. Harry jumped up, a little afraid of the cube now. He grabbed Ginny's hand and jumped back a few steps. A moment later, a figure popped out of the cube.

"You have done well, young one. Now if you would step into the transformation circle, I can change you forever!" The Dark Figure said. Ron stepped into the circle, giving it a slightly scared and curious look first. The figure raised its bony hand with long gangly fingers, gave it a swish and a wand appeared. They carefully placed each object Ron had collected small circles around the one Ron stood in. A red dragon scale in front of him, a dragon bone on each side of him, and dragon skin behind him. "Stand perfectly still or the transformation will be disturbed." The figure said.

Its red eyes flared to a bright green color as they began chanting. A green glow formed around Ron and the four objects and they were all lifted into the air. The bones shot at him and smashed into Ron's shoulder blades, fusing with him and quickly growing. The scale in front of him attached itself to his stomach and began multiplying all over Ron's body. As the two bones stopped growing, the piece of dragon skin was ripped in half and flew to the bones, stretching between the bones and forming grey wings.

"Give the transformation a day to completely finish. In an hour or so, your mind will begin fusing with your new self and you will be in extreme pain." The figure said, stepping up to Ron. A candle reflected off Ron's new scales into the old man's eyes.

"Thank you Albus. All of your fears from Potter and his little friends will be destroyed quickly." Ron said, grinning as he was magically led from the room.

"Hello Harry. I hope to see you soon, but not the way you would hope to see me. I have changed and will destroy you, and prove that I am not weak. Goodbye Harry, see you in Hell." The figure of Ron said, smirking the whole time. Harry just stared at the figure, feeling rage building in him, just at the sight of Ron.

"No Ron, you will be the one in Hell. Along with Voldemort." Harry said glaring at the now lifeless black box. "Come on, we have to warn everyone." Harry said to Ginny. The moment he turned and looked at her, Ginny knew this was not the Harry she knew. His eyes were filled with rage and hatred, and his scar was moving, like a real lightning bolt. He stalked into the castle, leaving Ginny to tell everyone what had just happened.

"So Ron is out to kill us." Zach said. "What's this transforming stuff though? What could he have changed into?"

"Either something truthfully powerful or else a bigger idiot. Let's hope for the latter." Hermione said. Ginny was only half paying attention to what was going on, because in her mind she was deeply scared for everyone's sake that Harry would be able to control himself. That look she saw made her feel terrible for anyone that fought Harry, because few people deserved what was in store for Ron.

"Albus! We have to get ready! Ron has done something to make himself more powerful, and we may have more trouble on our hands than we first thought." Harry growled as he stormed into Dumbledore's office.

"What!" Dumbledore spun around in his chair, looking scared. "Quickly, tell all the professors to get the students out of here! I feared this would happen. I should have known the moment I felt that dark power!" Albus said, scurrying around his office, gathering things and dropping a book on his desk. "Well, get going Harry!" Dumbledore shouted, shooing Harry out of the room.

"Yes sir." Harry said, leaving the room, a terrifying look still on his face. Outside the door, he summoned all his armor and his sword to him, and told Chazor to get to the castle.

"_The real battle is about to begin"_ Chazor said to Harry. Harry just grunted an agreement while telling professors to get all students from the school and to protect them.

Thank you for all of your support! This story is really gonna get fun now! Stay tuned, for I'm back in the groove and writing quickly. Please review, and to a select few of you, please don't correct me in reviews.


	19. Chapter 19 – The Greatest of Friends are

Aight! A long update! I'm getting excited now that I finally got to the part of the story I've been planning for so long... or I'm making up as I go O.o Actually, I've done that this whole story. It's true, I never had any plan for this story, I just let my mind lead it. I'm glad so many of you have enjoyed it! Thank you!

Chapter 19 – The Greatest of Friends are the Greatest of Enemies

"_Quickly, Harry. Something approaches." _Chazor told Harry as he watched the last group of teachers and students disappear through an emergency portkey. He turned on his hell and rushed through the halls of Hogwarts, arriving at the front gates quickly.

Harry found the other five mages standing, waiting for Harry. All Harry had to do was nod and they understood that they were to get ready to fight. Harry watched Ginny as flames rose around her and formed into armor and her bow. All six dragons stood ready for the enemy. Ginny and Hermione both got on their dragons, the rest standing beside theirs. Ginny came to Harry and gave him a hug and kiss. "Be careful Harry. We don't know what Ron has done and he could be really strong now."

"I'll try, but that bastard needs to get his ass kicked." Harry growled. Ginny saw that scary look in his eye and the scars color changing again. Harry grasped the pommel of his sword and disappeared into shadow. Ginny wished she could stop him, but the only one who can in shadow in Chazor, but the dragon had already taken off and was flying after the shadow shooting along the ground.

'_Please Harry, be safe.'_ Ginny thought to herself before jumping back on Ortinbras and drawing an arrow. A line of figures appeared from the Forbidden Forest, with one larger than the rest striding from the forest.

"Wait, I thought it was just Ron coming? Who are all these other people?" Zack asked, looking a little alarmed.

"Looks like Ron managed to make some friends." Ginny smirked. "Let's get these losers, Harry wants to deal with Ron." Ginny gave Ortinbras a nudge with her mind to let her know it was time to take off. The red dragon flew high above the enemies, giving Ginny easy shots into the ranks. As she began raining arrows down on the ranks of figures, she looked at the larger figure, seeing it now that it was in the light.

'_That can't be Ron. There's no way.'_ Ginny thought. Then she saw Harry appear in front of the figure, and it immediately began shouting, looking a little stupid. The head, looking almost human, was turning red, but the rest of the body made the head look small. It had black and red scales all over its body, and two huge red wings arching high above the body. Ginny wanted to get closer so she could see the face better, but Ortinbras was starting to dodge the spells flying towards them, which was not an easy ride.

Hermione told Cirothe to follow Ortinbras a little, then turn back to the enemies. As soon as the dragon was swooping over then, slashing with her claws, Hermione leapt from Cirothe's back and drew her hooked swords. As she hit the ground, she kicked a person in the chest and wrapped the swords around two necks, slashing them wide open. She had a moment to look at the figures surrounding her, and saw they were Death Eaters.

'_What is this? Why does Ron have Death Eaters?' _She asked herself. That was all there was time for as Death Daters bore down on her. She raised rocks all around her, making a shell, then she pushed with all the power she had on the stones, blasting Death Eaters in every direction. She danced through spells feeling some glancing off her armor, a few small ones getting in and hitting her. Being a mage let her cast off most effects, but a few still did some damage. She once again, opened a few foot hole in the earth, Death Eaters dropping into it, she then closed the top, trapping them inside.

Mary threw any strategy out the window a charged into the fight, swinging her masamune madly. Lex followed and did any damage she could, using claws, teeth, and pure strength to wreck havoc on the ranks of the Death Eaters. She would use huge bursts of wind when she became too outnumbered, throwing Death Eaters away. Her scales deflected most spells, others just hitting and disappearing. Mary would cast huge gusts of wind, throwing Death Eaters clear from the battle. She would sometimes hold a few in the air and chop them to bits.

Zach shot two streams of water into the crowds of Death Eaters, knocking them to the ground. Hrontore was hovering above her shooting huge blasts of water into the crowds, knocking Death Eaters down, but not killing many. Zach would jump into the blasted areas and slice approaching Death Eaters and the ones on the ground. Using his axe as a weight, Zach would shift his weight to his heels and spin with the axe held out, destroying any Death Eater that got close to him.

John leapt into the battle crouched low and spinning his staff above his head, decapitating Death Eaters quickly. He would use massive blasts of light to blind dozens of Death Eaters, and then kill them while they were incapacitated. Jargon just soared above the battle using all pointy parts of his body to kill Death Eaters.

While those five were killing Death Eaters by the hundreds, Harry had started fighting Ron, who was the large figure. Ron had kept the sword he had been given, but enlarged it to a beast of a weapon. It was easily six feet long, and very heavy. But Ron's transformation had made him bigger and stronger than before. He held the giant sword easily, and Harry couldn't stop its attacks, it was just too big. So he fell to the strategy of attacking quickly, then fading into shadow. He had told Chazor to stay in shadow until Harry needed him, and whenever Harry faded, he saw the dragon standing just behind Ron.

"I told you I would be back Harry, and I said I would defeat you. I kept my promise." Ron smiled while deflecting Harry's sneak attacks. This strategy worked until Harry found his attacks slowing and weakening.

'_Chazor, now attack him from behind.'_ Harry told Chazor. At the same time, both jumped up and attacked the now massive Ron. Seeing the giant dragon appear in front of him, Ron froze just long enough to let Harry have a good attack at Ron's back. With as much force as he could, Harry slammed his sword into Ron's back, dragging the blade from left to right.

As soon as Harry had hit Ron, the massive figure arched its back and howled in pain. Dark red blood poured from the gouge in Ron's back, covering Harry's sword. Ron turned and swung as hard as he could at Harry, but Harry shifted into a shadow figure and the sword passed through him easily.

Harry jumped away from Ron and studied the hulking figure. "What happened Ron? Why did you have to run away and turn into this?"

"You of all people should know. You're the only one I told." Ron said, advancing on Harry, the cut obviously slowing him. "All of you looked down on me. You treated me like a weakling. While we fought you would slow down, and not use any magic."

"Of course I did! If I would go all out on you back then, I could've killed you!" Harry shouted, shifting away from Ron.

"I don't care, you hardly tried. You aren't even trying now!" Ron shouted, trying to chase Harry.

"Because I don't want to kill you. I would hope you would decide to come back to us." Harry told Ron, almost pleading.

"No Harry. I have been changed, and hate is all I know. Now die!" Ron yelled, swinging the massive blade at Harry.

I'm sorry to say, but this story will be discontinued. This is the last update, as I've run out of ideas for this story. If anyone feels like continuing this story, please write your idea of the next chapter or something, send it to me and I'll pick who keeps this story going best. I'm sorry once again, and know you all want to kill me right now.


End file.
